Corazon Inalcanzable
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS- Emmett la vio y creyó que ella jamas se fijaria en el... pero lo que no sabía es que Rose no era lo que su familia pensaba de ella... ahora con un nuevo romance en puerta comienza a pensar si esta haciendo lo correcto
1. Chapter 1

**Hi girls!**

**De nuevo en las andadas!**

**Aqui les dejo otro fic medio experimentado... asi como en algun lugar de pino suarez xD**

**Así que pasamos a los terminos y condiciones:**

**DECLAMER:**_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que mis angelitas no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

**SUMMARY:**_-TODOS HUMANOS- Emmett la vio y creyó que ella jamas se fijaria en el... pero lo que no sabía es que Rose no era lo que su familia pensaba de ella... ahora con un nuevo romance en puerta comienza a pensar si esta haciendo lo correcto_

**Así que no las hago esperar mas... enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Corazon Inalcanzable ::.:.**

_**Rosalie**_

Una fiesta de dieciséis…

Él volteó a mirarme…

Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron fijas un momento…

Él me sonrió…

—Rose… —la voz exigente de mi prima Hanna me hizo poner los ojos en blanco y voltear a verla fastidiada.

—Ya, sostenlo de más arriba —tomé los tres listones dorados de las puntas y lo envolví en el pequeño ramo de rosas amarillas y anaranjadas que ella sostenía. Lo amarré fuertemente y lo dejé sobre la barra para hacer unos rizos con la navaja que le había pedido prestada a mi papá.

—Listo llévalo a Irina… —le di un pequeño empujoncito por el hombro y ella salió corriendo tras mi otra prima.

Si, era una fiesta de dieciséis que hubiera sido divertida de no ser porque estaba ayudando a que todo saliera bien.

Así es… no era la mía… era la de mi prima Irina quien había exigido a sus padres la fiesta. Y no está de más decir que ellos no tenían la solvencia económica para eso pero ellos se esforzaban para que ella tuviera lo que quería.

Obviamente estaba molesta… ¿Qué la chica no tenia consideración de sus padres? Digo, yo no tuve fiesta de dieciséis porque la situación de económica de mis padres había sido dura en esos. Ahora la situación de mis padres era diferente, mi padre había entrado en los asuntos políticos y ahora tenía un buen empleo. Así podía pagar mi universidad y la preparatoria de Jonathan, mi hermano menor.

En fin… no divago.

Dejé que Hanna se fuera y me di la vuelta sonriente, esperando ver al chico de hace momento pero él ya no estaba…

—¿Quién era? —pregunté en voz alta para mí misma.

—Él pastelero… su camión se descompuso… —era mi tía que acababa de colgar su celular.

Claro que no le había preguntado a ella pero esa noticia no fue buena.

—Necesitamos una camioneta…

—Espera un momento…

Ella se alejó casi corriendo de ahí, nuevamente me giré para ver si podía volver a ver al chico pero no tuve éxito.

—Rose… —esta vez era mi madre que estaba doblando las servilletas junto con otra de mis primas.

Las ayudé mientras mi tía Carmen volvía. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella volvió.

—Listo, Robert te llevará… —señaló a un señor rumbo a la puerta.

¿Te llevara?

—¿Qué tan grande es el pastel? —pregunté desconcertada por lo que había dicho.

—Tienes razón… Victoria… ¿Puedes ir con Rose por el pastel?

Mi tía asintió dejando de hacer lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo. No quería ir sola con ella así que llamé a mi hermano para que me acompañara. Se nos unieron el hijo pequeño de mi tía Carmen y otro chico delgado un poco más grande que yo.

Al regresar dejamos el pastel montado y volví a la barra donde estaban mi madre y otras dos tías.

Como habrán notado era una fiesta familiar. Donde al no haber presupuesto para meseros, las primas terminaban siéndolo. Así que Hanna, su hermana y otra prima terminaron siendo las meseras en esa fiesta.

Yo por mi parte tomaba los platos y los acomodaba en las charolas. No era mucho pero veía todo el salón desde ahí y mis primas me iban haciendo señas de cuantos platos hacían falta.

Por fin localice al chico de risos despeinados y camiseta negra con jeans. Estaba sentado junto al marido de mi prima Bella. Cosa que hizo caer las alas de mi corazón. Si él estaba con ellos eso quería decir que estaba fuera de mis límites.

—¿Cuentos más? —preguntó Victoria.

Volteé a ver a mi prima y el hizo un gesto de cortar el cuello.

—Ya ninguno… sólo falta ver si les hace falta algo.

Voltee a ver a mi hermano que estaba con mis primos Alec y Max repartiendo bebidas por todo el salón. Me quité el pequeño mandil y fui de mesa en mesa preguntando si se les ofrecía algo. Hasta que finalmente llegué a la mesa donde estaba el chico.

—¿Están bien? ¿No se les ofrece algo? —pregunté directamente a Renée y después volteé a ver a todos hasta que mi mirada se cruzó con la del chico.

—Todo bien cariño… —dijo Renée tranquilamente y le sonreí girándome sin voltear a ver al chico que había desviado la mirada cuando iba a sonreírle.

Regrese a mi puesto y mas invitados fueron llegando. Así que seguí con mi trabajo. Pasaron las horas hasta que las personas dejaron de llegar y pude comer un poco. Pasaron unos minutos y la gente comenzó a bailar. Ángela y Hanna vinieron para que bailara con ellas. Mientras bailaba vi que Bella y Edward se habían levantado a bailar. El hermano de ella y la pequeña Alice estaban hablándose al oído y riendo. Entonces capté la mirada del chico quién se levantó al instante y salió del salón, estaba por seguirlo cuando Carmen me dijo que era hora de bailar el vals.

Todos nos fuimos a sentar para ver, aunque a mi esas cosas me parecían vergonzosas. Pero no podía salir de ahí, mi madre estaba mi lado diciendo lo emocionada que estaba por ver que bailaba, aunque yo estaba más ansiosa por saber el nombre del chico de ojos azules.

La verdad que el vals me aburrió así que saque mi celular y comencé a ver que había de nuevo en las redes. Mi mamá me dio un codazo y lo guardé. No tengo que mencionar lo ridículo que se veía eso porque seguramente ya se lo imaginaran.

Volteé a ver a Bella que estaba entre los brazos de Edward y él estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada. Supuse que al chico.

Después de todas sus ridiculeces repartieron el pastel y esperamos un rato para poder salir de ahí y por fin volver a casa para descansar.

Habíamos decidido compartir coche con otro tío que vivía por donde nosotros, así que salimos del salón después de despedirnos de toda la familia. Repentinamente sentí una mirada en mí, voltee a ver y era ese chico de nuevo, le sonreí lo mas seductoramente que pude pero tampoco pareciendo una zorra pero al contrario de lo que me esperaba el hizo una mueca de media sonrisa y pasó a mi lado sin decir nada.

Me enojé con él por ser un grosero y conmigo misma por esperar algo más de él.

Subí al coche aventando mis zapatillas por delante y recargue mi cabeza en el asiento.

—¿Quién va a manejar? —escuché preguntar a Alice— ¿Edward, Simón o Emmett?

Levante mi cabeza y ella me sonrió traviesamente.

_Emmett_

Simón era su hermano y Edward su cuñado así que el único nombre que desconocí fue ese.

Volví a recargarme en el respaldo del asiento cerrando los ojos.

Me concentré en esos ojos azules, en esa sonrisa de hoyuelos, en su cabello rizado y alborotado, en sus brazos marcados… y mi imaginación se fue…

Me imagine pidiéndole su número a Alice, llamándole pidiéndole una cita sin decirle que era yo, preparándome ese día con un bonito vestido, llegando un poco tarde para asegurarme de que él estuviera ahí antes que yo, la cara de disgusto que pondría cuando me mirara frente a él, el diría:

—¿Tu me llamaste?

Yo le contestaría.

—Sí, creo que no te cause una buena impresión en la fiesta… así que quería presentarme formalmente, soy Rosalie Hale… —sonreiría sinceramente.

Le extendería la mano y esperaría a que la tomara. Él me vería desconfiado primero pero después la tomaría como gesto caballeroso y la estrecharía.

—Me hiciste una cara… ¿Cómo no causarme una mala impresión?

—Lo siento… mi prima me estaba molestando y no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que termináramos…

—Noté que estabas muy ocupada ese día —haría otra vez su media sonrisa pero esta vez sería con un gesto divertido.

—Les ayudé un poco… —me encogería de hombros y le señalaría la banca— ¿Puedo sentarme?

—¿No temes a ensuciarte? —pasaría la mirada por mi vestido azul claro, exacto habría elegido uno parecido al tono de sus ojos. Aparte de que el azul era mi color favorito.

—Lava la lavadora… —me volvería a encoger de hombros y me sentaría junto a él girándome un poco para poder verlo a la cara.

—Bella me dijo que estudiabas en la universidad…

—Así es, estoy a un año de terminar… —diría encogiéndome de la emoción, entonces me percataría de algo— ¿Emmett cierto? —él no me habría dado su nombre antes. Él asentiría con la cabeza— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntaría un poco curiosa.

—Veintitrés…

—¿Y a que te dedicas?

—Trabajo en una constructora… —o algo así diría, porque tenía el físico muy bien marcado como para ser vendedor o algo parecido.

—¡Qué bien…! —sonreiría a cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho.

—¿Y tú? —preguntaría con la misma sonrisa de hoyuelos que me dejaba sin aire.

—Estudio… Administración… y de hecho quiero hacer mi residencia en el extranjero… —sonreiría entusiasmada y ansiosa porque esa fecha llegara.

—Ah… —él habría dicho un poco decepcionado y habría desviado la mirada.

Entonces abrí los ojos.

Así que hasta ahí quedaría la cosa. Yo quería irme al extranjero y no podía dejar que nada me detuviera…

Anuqué por ese par de ojos azules y una sonrisa con hoyuelos me podrían persuadir.

_**Emmett**_

Entramos a la fiesta a la que Edward me había invitado, me sentía raro por no llevar regalo pero no me había dado tiempo de eso, lo bueno que era una fiesta pequeña.

—Ella es la festejada… Irina —Bella corrió a abrazarla y a darle el pequeño regalo que traía.

—Gracias… —dijo la chica mirándonos a cada uno y después al pequeño regalo.

—Renée —una mujer se acerco a la suegra de mi amigo y se abrazaron— hace mucho que no te veía… ¿Tus hijos? —volteo a vernos a todos.

—¡No todos Carmen! —dijo riéndose— el es mi yerno y él su amigo…

—¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo se cazaron? —preguntó a Bella.

—Hace un año… —dijo ella abrazando a Edward.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Carmen.

—Veinte.

—¿Eres más pequeña que Rose? —ella volteó a ver a un lado de Bella y todos seguimos su mirada.

Contuve la respiración.

Era una chica con el cabello rubio hasta media espalda, su vestido azul que se le pegaba hasta la cintura y después caía suelto, y por lo que se veía tenía buen cuerpo.

Entonces ella volteo a ver, sus ojos eran azules intenso… casi violetas. Le sonreí pero entonces ella se giró poniendo los ojos en blanco y habló con la niña que tenía a un lado.

—Pasen a sentarse… —Carmen nos señalo la mesa y nos fuimos a sentar.

La señora desapareció detrás de mi, ya que me había sentado de espaldas a donde Rose estaba.

Entonces la curiosidad me ganó y volví a voltear ella estaba sonriendo y después cambió su expresión completamente a una frustración.

—No malgastes tu tiempo…

Me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Bella cerca.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté extrañado.

—Ella no se fijaría en alguien como tu…

—Ella puede hacerlo —interrumpió Alice.

—Puede pero no lo hará… Emmett —volvió a llamarme— ella está estudiando una carrera universitaria, es la única de la familia que lo está logrando…

—Tú no quisiste estudiar… —Alice volvió a defenderla.

—Porque murió papá y no había como mantenernos… —se defendió y volvió a verme— lo que quiero decir es que ella quiere largarse de aquí… ¿Crees que quiere tener algo con alguien de nuestro barrio? O peor aun ¿alguien que la detenga y la desista de irse?

—¿Por qué hablas así de ella? —pregunté confundido pero conteniendo mi furia.

—Porque estoy consciente de lo que ella quiere y no creo que quiera salir con alguien como tu… o como alguien de este lugar… ella le tira muy alto… cuando vio a Edward me dijo "Bien prima mejoraras un poco la familia" y después me sonrió y me abrazó y dijo "en verdad espero que seas feliz, te lo deseo de todo corazón", yo le pregunté que qué pasaba con ella y ella me dijo "estoy esperando a mi gerente o a mi empresario… no lo sé… espero que sea italiano…" ella suspiro y fue a felicitar a Edward.

—Pudo haber estado bromeando… pero no entiendo que quieres decir.

—Ya lo dije… no pierdas tu tiempo… ella no se fijaría en ninguna persona que no esté a su nivel o más arriba…

Voltee a verla, ella le dio un beso a una señora que supuse que era su madre y después tomo a un adolecente del brazo y lo jaló diciendo algo que lo hacia reír. Pude ver que se subía a una camioneta un tanto vieja y hablaba con el conductor.

No parecía de ese tipo de chicas… pero no podía estar seguro porque no la conocía realmente.

Tal vez Bella tenía razón, tal vez yo no estaba al nivel de ella.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**oOo**_

**espero sus reviews!**

**Si quieren que lo siga o lo dejo hasta ahi...**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicais!**

**Bueno… sigo de vacaciones por eso sólo tardo unas semanas en actualizar pero aprovechare estos pocos días que tengo para apurarme a escribir y no hacerlas esperar mucho tiempo…**

**Ahora bien, esta historia ya la tenía planeada antes de leer "Quédate a mi lado" de Noelia Amarillo y ahora que lo leí voy a tomar algunas partes de esa historia y alargare un poco la historia y espero que sólo sean cinco capítulos pero como siempre, comienzo a dudarlo…**

**Agradezco sus reviews a: **Dnisse, marjhoncullen y Dreamy Cullen

**Gracias por leer esta historia chicas y ya no las entretengo mas y las dejo leer!**

**Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Corazón Inalcanzable ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 2 -**

Alice había estado dándole de comer a sus gallinas cuando al volver a la casa se dio cuenta de que su tío Constantine había venido de vista a pesar de que vivía a dos casas de la suya.

—¿Cuándo dices que iríamos? —preguntó Bella volviéndose a sentar junto a Edward.

—El próximo sábado… iremos ustedes cinco y nosotros cuatro… —Constantine encogió de hombros.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Alice recargándose en el sillón donde estaba su mamá.

—Un día de campo… —sonrió su tío.

—¿Y qué hay de tío Collin y su familia? —preguntó Alice recordaros— sería como en los viejos tiempos… todos en familia…

—Cierto… se me habían olvidado… hablaré con él y veré si quiere ir…

—¿Podemos llevar a Emmett? —pregunté a su cuñado y este a su vez volteó a ver a Constantine.

—Seguro… seremos más para ir de caza… sólo espero que mi hermano quiera ir…

—Querrán… ya lo verá…

Después de eso su tío se despidió de ellos y Alice, una vez terminados sus deberes tomó su bicicleta y fue directo a la casa de Rose.

—¿Alice? —saludó su tía al verla frente a su casa, después de todo casi nunca venía a verlos o al menos no cuando ellos estaban en casa.

—Hola tía… ¿Está Rose? —preguntó animadamente pasando la vista por el corredor que era lo único que podía ver desde la puerta.

—Claro… está en su cuarto… —su tía le sonrió y la invitó a pasar.

La casa de Rose era mejor que la de ella por eso le gustaba pasar tiempo ahí… no era que se avergonzara de su casa pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con su prima.

Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y tocó como Rose le había dicho que hiciera. Después de obtener respuesta ella entró saludándola sonrientemente.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó al ver a Rose tumbada en el piso viendo al techo de su casa.

—Estoy aburrida… —dijo volteando a verla.

Alice revisó el cuarto de su prima y corrió hasta la computadora para encenderla. Rose siempre dejaba usarla mientras ella no la estuviera ocupando claro, pero le sorprendió que su prima no dijera nada mientras encendía la computadora.

—¿Por qué estas tan cayada? —nuevamente volteó a verla y esta vez la encontró durmiendo.

Alice suspiró y volvió a prestar atención a la computadora para abrir su correo y comenzar a platicar con un amigo que tenia por internet. Pasaron un par de horas y decidió que era tiempo de despertarla para hablar enserio con ella.

Se levantó del escritorio y se hincó a un lado de Rose en el piso, comenzó a moverla del brazo mientras le hablaba, su prima despertó con un profundo respiro y se giró para que el sol no le dañara los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó volteando a verla.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Desde cuándo duermes por las tardes?

—¿Extraño cierto? —Alice asintió la cabeza conteniendo una carcajada— estoy de vacaciones… es genial dormirse tarde por algo que no sea cosas de la escuela… claro que como mi reloj biológico ya se acostumbró, no puedo pasar de las ocho de la mañana…

—¿Y por que estabas aburrida?

—Porque ya no tengo nada que hacer… voy una semana y ya reacomode mi closet, tiré los cosméticos que ya no servían, compré nuevos, los acomodé… no puedo encontrar una buena película que no haya visto y…

Rose se quedó callada unos segundos y después volteó a verla avergonzada.

—Lo siento… seguramente no viniste a escuchar mis quejas… —ella se levantó del piso y fue hasta su closet donde sacó una bolsa llena de ropa— pruébatela… —le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Alice saltó del piso y entró al baño con la bolsa. Fue sacando prenda por prenda y cada vez que se ponía una salía a obtener la aprobación de su prima. Por suerte la mayoría de la ropa le quedó… y a eso se refería que sólo necesitaba cortar un poco el largo y hacerle algunas pinzas para que le quedaran perfectamente a ella.

—Esta blusa te quedaría bien con unos mallones… —Rose se levantó de la cama y fue a sacar uno de los suyos— estos… —se los dio en la mano y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio frente a la computadora.

Volvió al baño y salió cambiada.

—Eso ocúpalo para alguna fiesta o cuando un chico te invite a salir…

—Nadie me ha invitado a salir… —Alice agachó la cabeza triste.

—Tienes 16 años… no tardaran en invitarte… —Rose tomó de los hombros a Alice y la sentó frente al tocador. Y como siempre hacía se dispuso a maquillarla un poco.

Le encantaba cuando ella hacia eso para animarla un poco, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo están las gallinas? —Rose siempre evitaba preguntar por la situación de su casa y como sabía que Bella la detestaba y no había tratado mucho a su tía… era mejor no hablar de la familia.

—Creciendo… —Alice se encogió de hombros y después recordó el principal propósito de su visita— Hey… hay algo que eh querido preguntarte desde la fiesta pero como hasta apenas vengo…

—¿Qué? —Rose se apartó de Alice para verla frente a frente, aunque temía que su pregunta fuera en relación a Emmett.

—¿Te gustó Emmett cierto? —preguntó la pequeña mirándola acusadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh diablos… temía que preguntaras eso… —Rose se alejó del tocador y se dejó caer en la cama sintiéndose derrotada.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó girándose para verla de frente, a lo que Rose asintió— Ok… entonces tienes que ir el próximo sábado con nosotros… —Alice puso su carita tierna que sabía que le era difícil negarle algo— va a venir Emmett y no creo que quieras dejarlo solo ¿verdad?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama. No estaba en ella ir o no pero haría todo lo posible por ir… porque después de recordar, parecía que había quedado mal con él y a pesar de que le gustaba ella no le gustaba quedar así ante nadie.

Alice se fue sonriente de la casa de sus tíos. Ella ya había hecho la pequeña bola de nueve rodar… si se hacía más grande o se estampaba contra un árbol ya no estaba en ella, sino en su prima y amigo.

**oOo**

Él día había llegado, Rose fue la primera en bajar, tomó una pequeña mochila y metió su definición de kit de supervivencia, una bolsa con fruta y unas botellas de agua. Aunque ellos llevarían mas comida para todos, ella quería tener su propia ración por si llegaba a quedarse atrás.

Sus padres y hermano llegaron después para acomodar las cosas en el carro y poder esperar a su familia llegara y cuando lo hicieron comenzaron el viaje hacia el bosque que tardaría dos horas.

Cuando subieron al coche, Rose pudo ver a Emmett que estaba con su cara somnolienta pero cuando la vio se giró y acomodó en el asiento del coche de Renée dándole la espalda a ella. Rose frunció el seño ofendida y decidió que ya no estaba en ella disculparse, que ella había intentado hacer las cosas bien pero si él no le hablaba ya no era su culpa.

Así pronto llegaron al bosque y comenzaron a caminar hasta un prado que siempre utilizaban para acampar.

Tal y como había predicho Rose, se fue quedando atrás pero no porque fuera lenta, sino mas bien porque le gustaba escuchar los ruidos que hacían los animales a su alrededor y respirar el aire puro que en la ciudad no se podía tomar.

Poco a poco su familia fue avanzando dejándola a ella detrás, esto no le preocupaba porque ya sabía cómo llegar… no es que fuera una niña exploradora pero el sendero estaba perfectamente marcado como para que alguien pudiera perderse. Pero sí se percato que Emmett volteaba a verla continuamente lo que la hacía molestar.

—¿Ya te cansaste? —Will, su hermano, la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos haciendo que Emmett volteara y notara que ella lo estaba viendo.

—No, pero no estaría mal descansar un poco… —dejó la bolsa que estaba cargando y flexionó los dedos para que la sangre circulara.

—Hum… —dijo su hermano despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros y dejando abajo otra bolsa que él llevaba.

—Los perdimos de vista… —dijo Emmett volteando a ver del lado por donde los demás habían desaparecido hacia los hermanos que estaban descansando.

—Tranquilízate… ellos descansaran en un momento y nosotros los alcanzaremos —dijo Will dejándose caer sobre la hierba.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —le sorprendió que Rose se lo preguntara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

—¿Qué si quieres agua? —dijo después de pasarle una botella a su hermano.

—¿Estas preparada por si te pierdes? —preguntó Emmett burlonamente mientras tomaba la botella que ella le ofrecía, pero cuando la tomó sus dedos se rozaron haciéndole sentir una corriente eléctrica que le hacía sentir algo extraño en el corazón.

Rose estaba tomando un poco de agua cuando él dijo eso y casi se ahogo al escuchar eso.

—Se perfectamente cómo llegar ahí… y yo que tú agradecía porque si tuviéramos intención de hacerte la novatada familiar ya estuvieras caminando en círculos…

—Rose… —la regañó su hermano.

—¿Qué? Es la primera vez que viene a este lugar… dejaré que le den la novatada en otro lugar menos apartado de la carretera… —ella metió su botella de agua y comenzó a caminar por el sendero pasando a un lado de Emmett y moviéndose para evitar tocarlo.

A Emmett esto no lo pasó por alto, pero estaba el hecho de que ella había aceptado que se preocupaba por él. Eso ya era más de lo que esperaba de esa princesa.

Su hermano la siguió dejando atrás a Emmett, el volteó a ver por dónde venían y ya era el ultimo del grupo. Apresuró sus pasos hasta alcanzarlos. Los siguió sin chistar hasta que Rose se metió entre los arboles dejando el sendero.

—¿No es por aquí? —preguntó Emmett inquieto señalando el sendero.

—Sí, pero es nuestro atajo… —Will se apresuró a contestar.

Emmett notó la molestia de Rose pero no sabía de qué iba eso. Rose siguió caminado y habló sobre el hombro.

—No le digas a nadie que encontramos este atajo…

—¿Por qué? —Emmett no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Porque sólo lo ocupamos en caso de emergencia… como puedes ver no hay un sendero trazado y puede que haya madrigueras o nidos por aquí…

—Así es… ya bastante estamos haciendo con quitarles un poco de espacio de su bosque como para que hagamos mas… —concordó Will.

Emmett frunció el seño y siguió caminando sin decirles lo raros que eran. Al fin y al cabo el no era nadie como para que ellos fueran amistosos con él.

—Vez… —Rose volteó a verlo sonrientemente mientras apartaba una rama de un arbusto y dejaba al descubierto el sendero.

Él se apresuró a salir del atajó y pudo ver a Edward a unos pocos metros. Realmente se sorprendió de que la princesa tuviera unos trucos.

—Hey ahí están… —habló Constantine que iba delante de Edward— si que caminan rápido… pensábamos que nos alcanzarían hasta que llegáramos… —el tono burlón de su tío no le hizo nada de gracia a Rose quien dijo una grosería por lo bajo que sólo Emmett y Will alcanzaron a escuchar, haciendo reír a este ultimo y sorprender nuevamente a Emmett.

Al llegar, Emmett nuevamente se sorprendió al ver una enorme mesa hecha de troncos en un extremo del prado y junto a esta, una parrilla hecha de varias piedras amontonadas.

—¿Cada cuanto vienen a aquí? —preguntó Emmett a Edward.

—Una o dos veces al año… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ustedes pusieron esas cosas?

—Sólo la parrilla, alguien más puso la mesa de troncos… ingenioso ¿no?

Emmett no le respondió pero asintió con la cabeza. Tan pronto como todos llegaron comenzaron a instalarse, le sorprendió ver que Bella colocaba una sabana junto a la mesa y se recostaba con Edward a leer mientras el escuchaba música, Alice y las otras dos niñas se habían ido al otro extremo del campo a asolearse, Simón estaba con los adultos que estaban hablando de salir a cazar por unas horas. Volteó a ver a Rose y ella también se había tendido una sabana pero ella y Will tenían unos extraños aparatos en las manos. Comenzaban a levantarlos y después les hacían algo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —susurró Emmett a Simón.

—No se pueden deshacer de los viejos hábitos fácilmente… —rió ligeramente— al parecer tienen conexión en todas partes —Emmett contempló a Simón que sacaba su celular y comenzó a presionar botones. Poco después sonrió y se lo mostró a Emmett— vez… ya comenzaron a subir fotos… —Simón le pasó su celular y miró una foto del mismo prado.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —pregunté sorprendido.

Simón asintió volviendo a tomar su celular de las manos de Emmett. Volvió a presionar botones y entonces Rose comenzó a reírse.

—Muy gracioso… —habló un poco más fuerte y ella volvió a mover sus dedos por su aparato que ahora se imaginaba que era un celular.

La verdad es que apenas y sabía lo que era un celular y una computadora convencional… y es que como se la pasaba la mayor parte del día trabajando, no tenía más que para descansar.

**oOo**

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente para Rose después de que los hombres se fueran a cazar, las mujeres se reunieron en la mesa para platicar. A Rose no le gustaba tanto eso pero con su carrera había aprendido que era mejor saber ciertas cosas para después poder ocuparlas a su favor.

Así que cerca de medio día ellas comenzaron a preparar algo de la comida que llevaban y para cuando los hombres llegaron ya traían un par de conejos.

—Qué bueno que trajimos algo de carne de casa… —rió Rose sarcásticamente.

—Extrañamente no había aves que cazar… y Emmett logró conseguir estos… —después de esto su tío dijo algo en broma que los hizo reír a todos pero la mirada de Rose estaba fija en Emmett que también la veía.

—Gracias Emmett… tus habilidades nos dieron algo de comer… al menos ya sé porque están trabajando en otras cosas y no son cazadores… —Renée dijo burlándose de los dos hombres mayores.

—Sí amor… tal vez lo tuyo sea más la pesca… —la esposa de Constantine lo besó ligeramente en los labios haciendo a Emmett voltear a ver a Rose quien involuntariamente se humedeció los labios.

Emmett trago saliva pero la boca se le había secado así que fue por un poco de agua que convenientemente estaba junto a Rose.

—¿Quién te enseñó a cazar? —preguntó la princesa con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—Erik… —Emmett se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un vaso y lo llenaba con un poco de agua, cuando estaba por tomarla volteó a ver a Rose que lo miraba como esperando que siguiera hablando— un tipo que me acogió un verano y me llevó con su familia de vacaciones.

La expresión de Rose estaba llena de confusión y cuando iba a hablar los mayores comenzaron a reírse fuertemente y no pudieron evitar voltear a verlos confundidos. En ese momento todos comenzaron a ayudar con la comida y Emmett fue sorprendido al ver que Rose se movía de un lado a otro ayudando.

Para la tarde después de comer todos comenzaron a jugar y así pasaron otras pocas horas hasta que fue hora de irse. Una triste Rose se alejó de Emmett con quien había estado jugando y le había enseñado a jugar poker. Comenzaron con el camino de regresó pero esta vez ella se quedó un poco atrás como había hecho al llegar. Y como esperaba Emmett se quedó esperándola a unos pasos de distancia.

—¿Te veo haya? —preguntó Will a Rose quien llevaba ahora dos bolsas de basura. Rose le asintió pero pasaron unos segundos cuando su hermano le recordó tomar fotos de todo lo que pudiera.

Rose sacó su celular y comenzó a sacar fotos, claro que la primera había sido de Emmett, él no se había dado cuenta que ella le había tomado una foto porque estaba de perfil escuchando con atención.

—Recuerdo que tu papá me habló de esa ave —Emmett se dirigió a ella después de unos segundos en silencio. Rose asintió y comenzó a caminar.

Volteó a ver a Emmett que miraba atentamente a todas partes de donde proviniera el ruido.

—No te molestes… jamás he visto uno y…

Rose termino cayendo al piso por no ver una raíz que sobre salía de la tierra.

—¿Estás bien? —Emmett se agachó junto a ella.

—Sí, sólo me duele un poco el tobillo… —ella trató de levantarse pero el dolor de su tobillo la hizo caer de nuevo— hay no… —dijo asustada.

—Te llevaré… —antes de que Rose pudiera protestar Emmett la levanto fácilmente del piso y comenzó a caminar.

Rose volteó a verlo y él también la miro fijamente cuando estuvo seguro de que el piso era regular y no se iba a caer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él asustado de que en algún momento ella comenzaría a gritarle que la bajara y que apartara sus sucias manos de ella.

Pero ella pasó un brazo por su hombro y el otro lo colocó en su pecho y se acercó a besarlo.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**oOo**_

**A que no se lo esperaban… al menos no tan pronto cierto?**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí dejo este capítulo porque el próximo comenzara con algo de la vida de Emmett y esto más que nada para que vean como es la vida de uno y de otro para poder juntarlos o no al final…**

**También espero que sólo sean cinco capítulos porque ya tengo otra idea en la mente sobre ellos dos de nuevo…**

**Así que sin más me despido de ustedes esperando actualizar lo más rápido que pueda esta historia.**

**No se olviden de dejarme un review eh! Aunque ahora está un poco rara la pagina pero no se desanimen…**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas!**

**Pues como verán actualizare cada quince días hasta que alguna de mis dos historias este completa…**

**Agradezco sus pocos reviws… pero significan mucho para mí eh… y les aviso que las primeras quince chicas que dejen review a lo largo de la historia estarán invitadas a participar en mi fic, así que las que ya están son: **

1.- Dnisse

2.- marjhoncullen

3.- Dreamy Cullen

**4.- **lidiacarely

**5.- **Ale Cullen Diggory

**6.- **LupeCullen

**7.- **DCullenLove

8.- crematlv19

**La primera chica que me dejo review ya aparece en este capítulo pero el resto aparecerán a partir del siguiente capítulo así que espero que lean su espectacular aparición xD**

**Y les dejo un capitulo mas de esta historia… Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Corazón Inalcanzable ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 4 -**

Al principio Emmett se sorprendió que ella lo estuviese besando… después de todo ella no estaba a su alcance. Aun así aprovecho el momento porque estaba consciente de que eso no le volvería a pasar. No al menos con ella.

Sus labios eran suaves y tiernos lo que le hizo sentir algo en el pecho. Una extraña combinación entre excitación y adoración. Pero él no podía permitirse más que eso, así que antes de que fuera demasiado tarde se separo de ella abruptamente.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —Emmett habló con las mandíbulas apretadas por la gran fuerza de voluntad que tenía que había puesto para apartarse de ella.

Rose se sintió ofendida cuando vio que Emmett apartaba la mirada de ella. Ella se había entregado a las emociones que él le hacía sentir, era como estar en el cielo, donde se sentía inmune a cualquier peligro porque incluso él la hacía sentir frágil pero a la vez tan protegida que nada le podía pasar. Nada salvo que él la rechazara.

—Siento que te resulte tan repugnante… —Rose habló con furia mientras trataba de bajarse de los brazos de Emmett.

—¿Qué? —su comentario lo tomó desapercibido que por poco logra que ella se cayera de sus brazos— No, Rose… tu no… es solo que… bueno yo…

Rose contuvo una pequeña risa que le causo su titubeo.

—¿No soy repugnante? —preguntó en tono inocente.

—No, claro que no…

—¿Entonces?

—Mira Rose yo…

Ella presintió que el comenzaría a sacar el tema de las clases sociales y eso así que lo corto antes de que siguiera.

—Ok, lo siento… no debí de haber hecho eso… mira no volverá a pasar y tampoco lo mencionare nuevamente… ¿Amigos? —Rose le extendió la mano aunque era cómico que él la estuviera sosteniendo, él la dejo en el suelo para poder tomar su mano y estrechársela aunque se sintiera decepcionado por el hecho de que ella solo quería ser su amiga.

"Bien, eso sería mejor" pensó Emmett mientras le estrechaba la mano a regañadientes.

Lo que no le pasó desapercibido a Rose, notó que le disgustaba lo que le había propuesto ni tampoco el hecho que de él no aparto su mano izquierda de su espalda. Sonrió mientras pensaba que iría poco a poco con él y si le había pedido ser su amigo era para que él no se alejara de ella.

**oOo**

Rosalie no podía moverse mucho por la casa porque le habían vendado el pie, por lo mismo tampoco podía ir a visitar a Emmett. Alice ya le había dado la dirección de la casa de él y no estaba muy lejos de su universidad.

Así que su plan para conquistarlo comenzaba a dar forma. Aunque por ahora solo fuera un plan porque seguía lisiada momentáneamente.

**oOo**

El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar y Emmett estiro la mano para apagarlo y volver a acomodarse en la cama para dormir un rato. Unos minutos más sonó otro despertador pero este estaba al otro lado de su cuarto. A regañadientes se levanto de su cama y fue a apagarlo.

Caminó a su improvisada cocina y puso un poco de agua a calentar para tomarse un café antes de salir a trabajar. Tomó una muda de ropa limpia y fue al baño. El agua siempre estaba fría y lo agradecía porque así despertaba más rápido.

Se subió al autobús que lo dejaba más cerca de su trabajo y mientras miraba por la ventana pensaba en Rose.

Apenas y tenía noticias de ella por Alice, ella le había dicho que a Rose le habían vendado el pie y que no podía pisar con él hasta que se recompusieran los ligamentos o algo así…

Alice también le había preguntado que si podía darle su dirección a lo que él respondió con una rotunda negativa. Aunque estaba más que seguro que aun así ella se lo había dicho. Y también su pequeña amiga le había insistido en que la invitara a salir, pero eso no iba a pasar.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levanto del asiento para pedir la parada.

Unos minutos más caminando y llegaría a la construcción en la que estaba trabajando. Por suerte para el ese edificio le daría trabajo para un par de años pero después sería difícil encontrar alguno otro.

Paso toda la mañana soldando y remachando las vigas… junto a Marco, su superior. Si bien el solo era un ayudante él estaba aprendiendo poco a poco lo que Marco le iba enseñando pues ya era mayor y no tardaba en jubilarse.

Para el desayuno Marco notó algo diferente en él.

—¿Cómo estuvo tus días de descanso?

—Bien, descansando más que nada… —Emmett se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Por qué será que no me lo creo? —el viejo le sonrió.

Emmett soltó un sonoroso suspiro que le hizo darle la razón al viejo.

—Conocí a una chica…

—¿Y? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Ya la besaste?

Él soltó una ligera risa y le contestó a su amigo.

—Se llama Rosalie… y ya te había platicado de ella…

—Ouch… la Barbie de los quince… ¿Pero por qué te traería así?

—¿Así, como?

—Lo eh notado toda la mañana… no dejas de sonreír e incluso le sonreíste a Kyle…

—¿Hice eso? —preguntó extrañado, mas porque son el tenia una gran rivalidad y eso era de años, aunque por alguna extraña coincidencia habían terminado en el mismo trabajo.

—Bien, ¿Dónde la volviste a ver? ¿La besaste?

—¿Por qué supones que la besé?

—No dejas de morderte el labio cuando sonríes así que suelta la sopa…

Emmett tomó aire y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido, aunque Edward era su amigo de toda la vida, Marco era ya como un padre que él jamás conoció. Y ahora necesitaba el consejo de alguien con experiencia, alguien que le dijera que él tenía razón y que debería de alejarse de ella.

—Eres un idiota…

—¿Qué? —preguntó indignado, pues era lo último que habría imaginado que Marco le diría.

—Lo que escuchaste muchacho… ella se está entregando a ti en bandeja de oro ¿y tú qué haces? Sales huyendo… ¿sabes qué haría si fuera tú? —Emmett lo miro con el seño fruncido y negó con la cabeza— Yo ya la habría llevado a la cama… pero claro… eres tu… ¿ni siquiera le sacaste su número?

—No tengo teléfono…

—Pues va siendo tiempo de que te consigas uno porque todos los chicos dicen eso… ¿me das tu número? —hizo la imitación de una chica y después cambio a su voz normal— o hey nena dame tu numero para que pueda llamarte… al menos es lo que dicen mis sobrinos.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza al recordar al pobre viejo que no había podido tener hijos porque su esposa había perdido a su hijo cuando nació y ella siempre estuvo culpándose por eso.

—¿Entonces dices que le haga caso y la deje utilizarme?

—Tú no sabes que es lo que ella quiere… además estoy seguro que o quieres sentar cabeza todavía… ¿Qué diablos? Solo diviértanse…

Emmett entonces recordó aquella vez cuando había conocido a Didyme, cuarenta años atrás y todo lo demás que le había contado sobre su primera cita… de aquella época.

—¿Cómo está Didie? —que era el apodo que Marco le había puesto.

—Bien… espera pronto que vayas a comer a la casa… así que aparta tu día próximo día libre… ¿O ya tenias planes?

Emmett negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de comer.

Así que después de eso siguieron trabajando hasta que llegó nuevamente la hora de comer, sólo que esta vez ya habían platicado lo suficiente como para volver a tocar el tema. Para cuando terminaron la jornada laboral se despidieron al salir de la construcción porque ambos vivían en lados opuestos de la ciudad.

**oOo**

Así que los días fueron pasando y ese fin de semana tenía la comida con sus amigos.

Estaba saliendo de la regadera cuando alguien tocó la puerta, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar al calendario que tenía colgado al lado de su cama. Faltaban días para que vinieran a cobrar la renta.

Abrió la puerta mientras se secaba el cabello y se congelo al ver a Rose frente a su puerta.

Rose contuvo la respiración al ver al recién bañado Emmett, vestido sólo con sus pantalones de mezclilla y con el torso descubierto y mojado con pequeñas gotas que todavía corrían debajo de su cuerpo. Ella tragó saliva mientras veía su bien formado abdomen y sus brazos fuertes que sostenían la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello.

Emmett fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Y-yo… —su cabeza había dejado de funcionar y difícilmente la volvió a poner en marcha— q-quería agradecerte por lo del otro día… y-y te traje este… pastel… —soltó parte del aire que había en sus pulmones maldiciéndose por ser tan débil ante él.

—De nada… pero no te hubieras molestado… yo… voy de salida…

—Oh… —dijo completamente decepcionada y después volvió a tomar aire— bueno… sólo acéptalo y me iré —Rose trató de hacer una gran sonrisa pero sus ojos no proyectaban esa alegría, aun así ella estiró sus brazos y Emmett lo tomó con una mano.

Entró a su casa y lo dejó dentro del refrigerador.

—Bien… fue bueno saludarte… nos vemos… —Rose se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

Emmett se le quedó viendo mientras se alejaba de su casa y notó que todavía cojeaba un poco en cada paso.

_Se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí con todo y su pie doliéndole._

Si bueno, el no se lo había pedido…

Rose caminó fuera de la vecindad donde Emmett vivía maldiciéndose por haber pensado siquiera que después de la forma en la que la trató Emmett, la última vez que se habían visto, algo había cambiado pero había cambiado para mal.

Se detuvo en un poste de luz para recargarse y frotar su tobillo para tratar de quitarse el dolor que había estado ocultando. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar un taxi y volverse a vendar en pie para regresar a su casa antes de que volvieran sus padres a la casa.

Estaba levantando la mano para detener al taxi cuando escucho la voz de Emmett deteniéndola.

—Ya dijiste lo que pensabas… ahora déjame en paz… —habló sin voltearlo a ver pero sabía que estaba su izquierda.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó Emmett cuando Rose caminó al taxi.

—No pero si no toleras estar cerca de mi es lo menos que puedo hacer… —ella abrió la puerta para meterse.

—¿Por qué repentinamente estas tan ofendida si viniste a buscarme? —la tomó del brazo y la hizo girarse.

—Sí y sólo fue para agradecerte por ayudarme… ahora suéltame… —ella trató de soltarse por sí sola sacudiendo su brazo pero él no la soltaba y cuando dio un paso atrás ella hizo un gesto por el dolor de su tobillo al momento de pisar con ese pie.

—Pero aun te duele…

—Maldita sea Emmett… ¿no puedes aceptar que alguien quiera hacer algo por ti desinteresadamente? Sé que no debí de haberte besado y ya te pedí disculpas por eso… hasta habíamos quedado que íbamos a hacer amigos…

Emmett cortó su reclamo.

—Pero aun así no debiste de haber venido si te dolía el pie…

—Jodete Emmett —ella se subió al taxi y Emmett se subió detrás de ella cerrando la puerta— ¿Qué haces?

El taxi comenzó a avanzar.

—Asegurarme de que llegues bien a tu casa…

Rose comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

—No te entiendo Emmett… de hecho me sorprendería si tuvieras más de un amigo…

—De hecho iba a ir a verlos cuando llegaste…

—Aja… y yo iba a la estética a teñirme el cabello a negro… —dijo con sarcasmo.

—No lo hagas… —el tomó un mechón de cabello rebelde y lo movió detrás de su oreja pero ella se apartó sacudiendo la cabeza—bien, te enseñaré que tengo más de un amigo.

—Bella no cuenta… —dijo ella volteando la vista a la ventana.

Vio a Emmett inclinándose al conductor y le dio una dirección que no estaba muy lejos de la ruta actual.

—¿Quién vive ahí? ¿Tus padres?

—Soy huérfano… jamás los conocí…

La revelación de Emmett hizo sentir mal a Rose.

—Oye lo siento no planeaba ser…

—Descuida… no importa…

_¿Cómo poder enojarse con él después de lo que había dicho? _Rose se quedó viendo a Emmett mientras él veía por la ventana.

Jamás se imaginó que él fuera así de desconfiado por eso. Al menos tenía razón cuando pensó que había tenido una vida difícil, pero no se había imaginado cuán difícil había sido en realidad.

Emmett se bajó del taxi después de pagar la mitad como Rose había exigido. Mantuvo la puerta abierta y la ayudó a bajarse para que no se lastimara más su pie.

—Rayos Emmett…

—¿Ahora que hice? —preguntó el ofendido.

—¿Por qué no se te ocurrió traer el pastel que te di? Detesto llegar a una casa ajena sin llevar algo.

**oOo**

—Creo que no le caí bien a Didie —Rose le dijo a Emmett cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa.

—Cosa extraña por cierto.

—Así que trabajas en una construcción —Rose recordó las divagaciones que había estado haciendo cuando lo había conocido, más o menos había acertado.

—Hasta que el edificio se complete —asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que encontraron un taxi que la llevara a su casa.

—¿Te veo la próxima semana? —preguntó ella antes de subirse.

—Lo siento… tengo planes…

—Oh, está bien… —ella le sonrió y subió al taxi.

_¿Esperabas que fuera tan sencillo?_ Ella se regañó mentalmente mientras llegaba a su casa.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó su madre cuando la vio entrar dando brinquitos por el camino de la entrada.

—Sólo salí a visitar a un amigo…

—¿Amigo? —preguntó su madre sonriéndole mientras le daba las muletas.

—Si ma, sólo amigo… —Rose rodó los ojos mientras imaginaba la mente de su madre trabajando en cómo sacarle mas información.

Emmett llegó a su casa y se tumbó en la cama pero por más que trataba de dormirse no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba la voz de Rose. Se levanto pesadamente y abrió su refrigerador, sacó una rebanada grande de pastel y se la terminó después se cambió de ropa y volvió a acostarse, esta vez pudo dormir cómodamente.

**oOo**

Un mes después de no saber nada de él, Rose volvió a ir a la vecindad donde Emmett vivía. Y como era su costumbre esta vez llevó un six de cerveza, tal vez se podrían sentar a tomar algo mientras veían algo en la televisión.

—¿Vas de salida? —preguntó Rose con una sonrisa burlona levantando el six que llevaba en la mano.

Emmett pasó la vista de su cara a las cervezas, era extraño que esta chica bebiera cerveza y aun más extraño que ella tuviera la iniciativa.

—Pasa… —se aguanto la risa mientras ella caminaba directo a la mesa y las dejaba ahí.

—Tiene tiempo que no sabía nada de ti así que vine a verte…

Rose volteó a ver a su amigo y vio que estaba levantando un poco su tiradero.

—Eso es extraño porque Alice se la pasa hablando de ti cada vez que nos vemos…

—Eso lo explica todo… no eh visto a Alice… —Rose movió la única silla de la mesa y se sentó.

Emmett estaba sorprendido que Rose no dijera nada respecto a lo sucio que estaba o notara que la silla estaba manchada y tratara de limpiarla.

—Bien… —Rose se le quedó viendo fijamente a Emmett.

—Bien… —repitió el automáticamente.

Rose se levantó de la silla y camino hasta quedar frente a Emmett.

—Ya me canse de fingir… —ella se inclinó a él y lo besó.

Contra todo lo que se esperaba Emmett le devolvió el beso y esta vez la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a él. Rose gimió al sentirlo sobre su cadera, ella realmente estaba esperando ese momento desde… hacia tiempo.

Rose acaricio sus brazos hasta llegar a su nuca donde lo atrajo mas a ella, como si realmente se pudiera estar más juntos. Él dejó la cintura de Rose y movió sus manos al trasero de ella para apretarlo un poco, lo que hizo gemir a ella. Rose soltó su nuca y pasó sus manos por el fuerte pecho de Emmett hasta llegar al borde de la playera para meter sus manos bajo esta y acariciarlo.

El ambiente subió unos grados cuando Emmett se quitó la playera y después a Rose para levantarla y llevarla a la cama donde se subió encima de ella sin recargarle todo su peso.

La mirada de Rose se encontró con la de Emmett, supo en ese momento que el también había anhelado este momento. Ella sonrió y él le sonrió en respuesta, bajó su cabeza para besar el cuello de ella mientras que Rose acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

La ropa comenzó a sobrar dejando a Rose en unas finas bragas y a Emmett en bóxer. Cuando Emmett estaba disfrutando sus suaves pechos y Rose tenía su mano dentro del bóxer de él, ambos escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—¿Emmett? —se escuchó la voz de Denisse, su vecina del frente.

Emmett se tensó al escuchar su voz y Rose supo que algo no andaba bien. Emmett comenzó a vestirse y Rose tomó su ropa y encontró corriendo al baño.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_… se regañaba Rose una y otra vez dentro de su mente. _Jamás me preocupe por preguntarle si estaba saliendo con alguien. _

—Hola Denisse, ¿Cómo estás?

—Oh bien, es que… traje un poco de guisado y pensé que podríamos comerlo juntos…

—¿Qué? —susurró Rose desde el baño, la indignación pudo más que la vergüenza.

Salió del baño y tomó su bolsa.

—Gracias por dejarme usar tu baño… hasta luego… —salió rozando un poco a Denisse al salir.

—Rose… espera…

—¿Estabas ocupado? —dijo con su tonó inocente fingido.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**oOo**_

**Bueno chicas, como podrán ver… este fic no va para cinco capítulos…**

**Pues que sean los que tengan que ser… porque falta juntarlos, desjuntarlos y volverlos a juntar… y ese será el final…**

**Ahora, quise dejar este capítulo también de relleno para que vieran un poco de la vida de Emmett… y un poco más de su historia…**

**No se olviden de dejar un Review y participar en esta historia… además de que me dan a conocer que tal les está cayendo esta historia…**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por fin capi!**

**Siento la demora pero créanme que la espera valdrá la pena…**

**Así que sin mas les dejo leer! Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Corazón Inalcanzable ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 4 -**

—¿Y entonces qué hiciste? —preguntó Marjhon.

—Cuando Emmett se levantó de la cama yo también tomé mis cosas y fui al baño a cambiarme.

—¿Y porque te metiste al baño si ya te había visto casi desnuda? —preguntó Alejandra con ironía.

—No lo sé… creo que me acobarde…

—¿Dónde dices que vive ese tal Emmett? —preguntó Andrea tomando una pluma para anotar lo que su amiga le dijera.

—No vas a decirle a tus hermanos que lo golpeen… —le advirtió Rose— en tal caso no fue culpa de nadie, sólo una gran falta de comunicación… —Rose se sentía deprimida y agradecía que sus amigas estuvieran ahí en ese momento.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Alejandra preocupada por su amiga.

—No lo sé… tal vez… no, tengo que superarlo… era algo que desde un principio no debió de haber pasado y ya tengo mi castigo por tratar de cambiar las reglas sociales…

—¿Cuáles reglas sociales? —preguntó Andrea— esas cosas no existen… y está más que claro que el también lo quería nena…

—¿Saben qué? —preguntó Marjhon— esto parece algo Onda Vaselina… de seguro ese tal Emmett le está contando a sus amigos como la pasó contigo…

—Y más le vale que te deje ver bien… pero Marjhon eso sólo pasa en las películas… —Andrea rodó los ojos.

Pero no estaban muy lejos de la realidad porque en su hora de almuerzo Emmett estaba platicando con Marco sobre lo que pasó.

—¿Y qué dijo cuando salió? —preguntó Marco mientras comían el desayuno que le había puesto Didie a los dos.

—Gracias por dejarme usar tu baño y se despidió… —Emmett tenía la mirada perdida recordando la cara de tristeza de Rose al irse.

—Al parecer ella creyó que Denisse era tu novia… —Marco lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Eso estuve pensando… porque cuando le hablé ella no volteó, salió de la vecindad y no he sabido nada de ella.

—Eso fue ayer… además después de eso no creo que te vuelva a buscar… —siguió comiendo y se quedó pensando en algo— a todo esto… ¿Quién es Denisse?

—Salimos unos meses… el año pasado… después terminó conmigo porque no tenía tiempo para ella…

—¿Y ahora que la motivara a buscarte de nuevo? —nuevamente Marco se quedó pensado mientras comía otro poco.

—Tal vez haya visto a Rose… —se encogió de hombros.

Marco asintió y ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que el viejo rompió el silencio de nuevo.

—¿Y piensas buscarla?

—¿A quién? —volteó a ver al viejo y este le dio un golpe en la cabeza— ouch… no se… ella debe odiarme…

—Le rompiste el corazón… ¿Qué esperabas?

—¿Romperle el corazón? ¿Qué…?

—El corazón de las mujeres es más frágil que el cristal… enserio hijo… ¿quieres a esa chica?

Ahora fue Emmett el que se quedó pensativo. Ciertamente había conocido a Rose un par de meses pero sólo había estado con ella un par de ocasiones. Y realmente se la había pasado muy bien, incluso era mucho mejor que con las otras chicas que había salido antes, pero extrañamente seguía pensando que no era bueno para ella.

**oOo**

Los días fueron pasando y Rose se despertaba de sus dulces sueños con Emmett, con un hueco en el corazón. Odiaba esos sueños pero odiaba más a Emmett por hacérselos tener.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama para comenzar otro semestre en la universidad, este era el decisivo para saber si se podría ir al extranjero y esta vez lejos de Emmett y de la tentación que le retaba a ir a buscarlo de nuevo y pedirle explicaciones. Pero no, no lo iba a hacer… él la había dejado ir ese día y ella no volvería.

oOo

Alice había pasado por la casa de Rose preguntándole a ella por cómo iban las cosas con Emmett, cuál fue su decepción al saber lo que había hecho su amigo a su prima.

Y esperó hasta que fue el día de descanso de Emmett para ir a verlo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Alice inmediatamente que Emmett abrió la puerta.

—Ah, ya te lo contó… —dijo amargamente mientras dejaba pasar a su pequeña amiga.

—Aunque no quería contármelo… —se cruzó de brazos mirándolo acusadoramente.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

—Déjame en paz Alice no quiero hablar de eso… —la pequeña trato de imitar la voz de Rose.

—Me refiero a lo que paso…

—Eso dijo primero ¿pero sabes que soy insistente verdad? —el asintió— me dijo que había venido a pasar la tarde contigo pero que cuando estaban jugando alguien tocó a la puerta tu corriste a abrirle y ni siquiera te acordaste que ella estaba ahí…

Tal y como sospechaba no le había dicho exactamente lo que había pasado porque Alice todavía era pequeña pero no tanto como para poder saber exactamente qué había pasado. Y así lo hizo pero no con tanto detalle que ella no pudiera soportar.

—Hijo de tu…

Estaba por golpearlo cuando él la detuvo.

—Oye…

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Sabes que eso jamás se le hace a una chica?

—No tuve una madre que me dijera que podía y que no podía hacer… —dijo amargamente apretando la mandíbula.

Realmente se había estado sintiendo mal por lo que había pasado ese día pero él no tenía forma de comunicarse con Rose para disculparse.

—¿Sólo quieres disculparte con ella o quieres verla?

—Alice no se… pero no quiero dejar las cosas así…

—Bien… te voy a ayudar y espero que no lo arruines…

—También espero eso.

Así que esperaron a que fuera el siguiente día de descanso de él para poder ir temprano y encontrarla en casa.

**oOo**

Rose se había quedado sola en casa ese fin de semana porque había tenido tarea además de que iba a ir a su curso de francés por la tarde del sábado.

Pero era cerca de medio día cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, caminó a ella y miró por la merilla para ver que era Alice.

—Espérame tantito —le gritó esperando que la escuchara mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta para abrirle.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Emmett parado en el lugar donde antes Alice había estado.

Su primera reacción fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Emmett se lo impidió.

—No, Rose… espera… —Rose empujaba fuertemente la puerta pero Emmett sólo tuvo que sostenerla un poco y pasar por un lado para entrar.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Aunque al principio Rose puso resistencia se dio por vencida cuando Emmett no la soltó. Él tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros pero ella no quería devolverle el abrazo, no quería ni tenerlo cerca porque hacía que su corazón se estrujara y le doliera a tal grado que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Emmett había pensado en sólo disculparse pero al ver su cara de sufrimiento y odio que puso cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que no podían estar lejos el uno del otro más tiempo. Supo que al igual que él extrañaba su cercanía.

—Vete de mi casa… —se extrañó de escuchar su voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué? —la tomó de los hombros para verla a la cara y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando— no nena… por favor no llores… —levantó una mano y secó sus lágrimas.

—Déjame en paz —ella apartó su cara del toque de Emmett, aunque trató de alejarse le fue imposible porque Emmett la estaba sujetando fuertemente— suéltame Emmett me estas lastimando… —pero el sólo aflojó su agarre. Aunque ciertamente a eso no se refería ella.

—No puedo…

—Es fácil —como Emmett había aflojado su agarre pudo soltarse de él— ves… realmente no me importa porque estés aquí así que vete por favor… —levantó la mano para abrir la puerta pero Emmett la tomó y la levantó rápidamente acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura.

Rose se sintió desfallecer cuando lo sintió cerca, adoraba a ese hombre, se había enamorado perdidamente de él y eso es lo que le dolía más que nada. El sentimiento de un amor no correspondido era terrible y tontamente no podía dejar de llorar.

—¿Sientes eso? —Rose levantó la mirada para ver su mano sobre el pecho de Emmett directamente donde estaba su corazón.

—¿Qué se supone que debo sentir? ¿Qué se te acelera el corazón? ¿Qué estas mintiendo? —comenzó a agredirlo pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a pedirte una disculpa por lo de la otra vez…

—Descuida no tienes porque hacerlo… yo fui la tonta que creyó cosas que no eran… —nuevamente volvió a tratar de separarse de Emmett pero la tenia bien sujeta.

—Sí, pero yo debí…

—Ya Emmett acepto tus disculpas pero por favor ya suéltame… cuando digo que me lastimas no lo digo en el sentido físico…

—¿Qué no vez que me estas lastimando también? —Emmett terminó hablando un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

—¿Y esa es mi culpa por qué? —las lágrimas de dolor dieron paso al enojo por cómo le había hablado él.

—Porque no me dejas hablar… Rose… sientes mi corazón… ¿no notas que está loco por ti? ¿No notas lo contento que está por verte? ¿Lo triste que lo pones cuando lloras?

Rose se rió de lo cursi que sonaba eso.

—No te atrevas a reírte… te quiero y no me había dado cuenta de cuánto te he extrañado hasta que te vi… y tampoco me había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al haberte dejado ir ese día… más idiota por tardarme tanto después de tantas noches de insomnio que eh tenido… por favor dame una oportunidad.

Ella se quedó atónita por lo que había escuchado de Emmett, ciertamente se sentía orgullosa porque no había sido la única que había sufrido, y también su corazón dio de brincos cuando comprendió exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo. Ella había soñado con eso los primeros días de su depresión pero lo había olvidado cuando el no había aparecido. Pero ahora el estaba ahí frente a ella pidiéndole disculpas y una oportunidad para ellos. Algo con lo que también había soñado despierta innumerables veces.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas.

—Entiendo —dijo Emmett limpiándolas y separándose de ella.

Era más que obvio que ella no le daría una oportunidad, a pesar de que esta vez quería lo mismo que ella y había estado dispuesto a dejarla ir, pero era muy tarde para él. Se inclinó para besar su frente pero Rose tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó dulcemente. Era algo que no se esperaba realmente.

Él miró la cara de Rose que tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa. No necesitó palabras para entender su respuesta. La atrajo nuevamente a él y la besó apasionadamente transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Ella respondió con la misma intensidad que él y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando Emmett la tomó de la cadera para acercarla aun más de lo que ya estaban y sentirlo en su vientre. Ella puso sus manos en la nuca de él y acarició su cabello.

—No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe nena… —dijo entrecortando el beso.

—Tal vez si… —ella quedó atrapada nuevamente entre sus brazos pero esta vez sí devolvió el abrazo y se sintió tan diferente que la primera vez.

Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que Rose se obligó a separarse de Emmett para contestar su insistente celular.

Contestó no muy lejos de Emmett. Resultó ser su amiga Lupita del curso de francés al que debería de haber llegado. De hecho tenía que irse cuando Alice tocó la puerta. Lo que le recordaba que ella ¿Dónde estaba?

Mientras su amiga hablaba pasó a la puerta y la abrió pero no estaba ahí. Ella volteó a ver a Emmett quien se tensó al recibir una mirada interrogante.

—No Lupis… no creo ir… —sorbió unos mocos inexistentes y aclaró la garganta— no me siento bien dile a la maestra que me disculpe… después voy a hablar personalmente con ella.

—Está bien, cuídate y recuéstate un poco… realmente te oyes mal… —le dijo su amiga quien había creído lo que Rose había dicho porque desde el otro lado se escuchaba su voz ronca y la tenia así por lo que había llorado.

—Gracias linda… te veo luego…

Rose colgó el teléfono y Emmett respiro porque quien fuera que llamó no era para decirle algo mal de él. Ella le preguntó a Emmett por su prima y él le contó que su prima le había ayudado porque sabía que si el venia solo ella no le abriría la puerta. Rose le dio la razón.

—Vamos a tu casa… se supone que no tengo que estar aquí cuando lleguen mis papás… que será dentro de unos minutos y no tengo intención de alejarme de ti —Rose habló sobre los labios de Emmett quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

—Tampoco podría alejarme de ti… —la besó tiernamente antes de dejarla ir para tomar sus cosas.

Él la espero en la puerta. Vio sus movimientos apresurados por tomar su bolsa y un saco blanco que tenía sobre el sillón. Salieron de la casa y Emmett tomó su bolsa mientras ella cerraba la puerta con llave. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta que llegó el autobús que los dejaba cerca de su casa.

En el transcurso del recorrido Emmett no podía apartar sus labios de los de ella. Aunque no eran muy descarados, el solamente besaba tiernamente sus labios. Tardaron cerca de veinte minutos en llegar.

—Emmett… —saludó Denisse cuando lo vio entrar pero después se percato que no iba solo, iba con la chica que había encontrado en su casa la última vez.

Rose se tensó al verla saludando a Emmett. Él se percato de eso, dirigió la mirada de Rose a Denisse. Una tenía la mirada sorprendida y otra miraba a la otra molesta. Emmett apretó la mano de Rose y saludó a su vecina.

—Hola Denisse… mira ella es Rose… mi novia… —adelantó un poco a Rose y ella cortésmente le tendió la mano pero la vecina se le quedó viendo y les sonrió.

—Hasta luego —dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para entrar en su casa.

Rose lo volteó a ver sonriendo y lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó.

—Ella no significa nada para mi… no tenias porque haberte ido ese día… —le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba.

Entraron a su casa y él dejo sus cosas en el sillón más cercano para volverla a atrapar entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente volvió a atrapar sus labios pero esta vez profundizó el beso ya que no había nadie viéndolos descaradamente.

Emmett acaricio los hombros desnudos de Rose haciéndola estremecerse. Su toque era ardiente y hacia que sus piernas se aflojaran. Emmett la tomo del trasero y la atrajo a él para que lo sintiera. Realmente la había extrañado y mas había anhelado terminar lo que la última vez habían comenzado y que estúpidamente él había terminado.

Rose gimió nuevamente con sus caricias. Ella había pensado muchas veces en el momento intimo que habían compartido días atrás, esto era completamente diferente porque ahora estaba segura de que ambos querían lo mismo y eso era lo mejor.

Ella dio un brinco y Emmett la atrapo en su brazos mientas ella enrollaba sus piernas en su cintura. Emmett la condujo a su cama donde la acomodo suavemente y él se colocó entre sus piernas para acariciarlas.

Las caricias fueron aumentando de intensidad haciendo que la ropa fuera una barrera entre ellos dos.

El vestido azul marino con lunares blancos salió por la cabeza de Rose y fue a dar al piso al igual que lo había hecho la camisa y pantalones de Emmett. El gruñó cuando vio el sujetador de Rose, también en azul marino este se desabrochaba por delante. Lo desabrocho y apartó la prenda por los lados mientras contemplaba los pechos de su novia. Era tan perfecta.

Agachó su cabeza para chupar uno y Rose arqueó la espalda al sentir una de las manos de Emmett acariciándola entre sus piernas.

Rose no alcazaba el miembro de Emmett desde la posición que estaba pero aun así sólo lograba acariciar su espalda.

Las sensaciones que Rose sentía eran enloquecedoras, se había imaginado como seria pero jamás se le ocurrió que fueran tan grandiosas. Y se preguntó cómo podía haber sobrevivido sin eso. Un calor comenzó a acumularse en su vientre pero Emmett detuvo su mano haciendo que ella protestara.

—Te quiero… —Emmett volvió a besarla y esta vez Rose se movió para poder acariciarlo, el gruñó sobre sus labios— espera… —él se aparto de ella y la contempló mientras se quitaba sus bóxers y sus bragas a ella.

Quedó completamente expuesta a él. Emmett tomó sus tobillos y los separo para que pudiera verla completamente. Sonriéndole juguetonamente se agachó y la saboreo completamente. Rose llegó al orgasmo mientras tenia la lengua de Emmett dentro de ella. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente cuando Emmett se encontró con ella. La atrajo hacia él y permanecieron un momento quietos abrazados el uno al otro sin pensar en nada más que en estar juntos.

—Nena quiero hacerlo contigo…

Rose levantó la mirada y lo besó tiernamente.

—También yo… pero… es que… no lo he hecho con nadie…

—¿En cerio?

Rose bajo la mirada avergonzada y asintió. Emmett la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cara.

—No tienes porque avergonzarte… —él la besó nuevamente y acarició su cuerpo desnudo.

Se colocó entre sus piernas cuidadosamente y se introdujo en ella lentamente esperando no lastimarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando la vio hacer un gesto de dolor pero se relajó cuando el dolor dio paso al placer.

Ella le asintió y él comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera. Cuando la pasión fue aumentando Rose envolvió a Emmett con sus piernas y levanto las caderas haciendo que él entrara más profundamente en ella.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus envistes hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax.

Una nueva buena experiencia para Rose. ¿Pero que se decía en esas ocasiones? Se preguntó ella mientras Emmett la tomaba entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero Emmett…

—Yo también princesa —la besó en la frente.

Después de unos minutos de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el olor y la sensación de Rose, abrió los ojos pero Rose se había quedado dormida. Él la contempló mientras dormía, parecía un ángel sobre la sábana blanca de su cama. Aunque estaba maquillada aun podía ver un poco las ojeras que tenia ella. Al parecer casi no dormía y hacer el amor la había relajado bastante como para conciliar el sueño.

Poco a poco se le fue enfriando la cabeza y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no habían usado preservativo.

Se tensó al acordarse de eso. Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama y la cubrió con la cobija mientras se vestía para ir a comprar unas pastillas de emergencia.

Estaba por irse cuando pensó que debería de dejarle una nota o algo. Comenzó a buscar entre su casa pero no encontró nada, entonces se topó con la cajita donde guardaba el único recuerdo de su madre. La abrió y encontró la cadena con un par de alas de plata.

Regresó a la cama y se lo puso con cuidado para no despertarla. Después salió de su casa rumbo a la farmacia, de regresó compro una pizza que aunque tuvo que esperar media hora valía la pena porque en ese lugar las hacían deliciosas.

Rose se despertó sintiéndose muy descansada. Pero al estirarse recordó lo que había pasado y quiso encontrar a Emmett en la cama pero él no estaba. Se levantó y fue al baño donde tenía intenciones de bañarse pero el agua estaba muy fría y mejor decidió solo limpiarse un poco, fue cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba un cadena puesta. Era un par de alas de plata que no tenía ni inscripción ni nada. Pensó en que Emmett se lo había puesto.

Terminó de vestirse y fue a sentarse en la sala donde se quedó contemplando el dije de la cadena. Pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta, se preguntó si tenía que abrir o no.

—¿Emmett? —se escuchó la voz de la chica que le había presentado él cuando habían llegado.

Decidió que no era importante y que no abriría.

—¿Denisse? —se escuchó la voz de Emmett.

—¿Y tu novia? —lo preguntó con un tonó burlón.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó el chico.

—A ti… —le dijo seductoramente.

A Rose se le contrajeron las tripas del coraje. Se levantó del sillón para irla a callar con un par de cachetadas cuando Emmett volvió a hablar.

—Pero yo a ti no… recuerda que tu terminaste conmigo y ahora yo soy feliz con Rose así que espero que no la molestes y la dejes en paz cuando venga o se me va a olvidar la poca educación que recibí.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Emmett cambio su expresión severa a una amplia sonrisa cuando la vio.

—Hola… —dijo atrayéndola hacia él con una mano mientras sostenía la comida con la otra.

—Hola —le respondió ella sobre sus labios.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó burlonamente mientras llevaba la pizza a la mesa y sacaba una botella de refresco.

Comieron cómodamente teniendo una plática ligera y comenzando a pensar que harían el resto del día.

Después él le recordó lo que él había descubierto después de haber descansado un poco. Pero ella lo tranquilizo confesándole que recién había terminado su periodo así que no había riesgo de quedar embarazada.

—Bueno, las guardaremos para otra ocasión —la besó antes de salir de casa para dar un paseo antes de que ella volviera a su casa y avisara que iba a salir por el resto de la tarde.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**oOo**_

**Un final de capitulo poco convencional pero no quería echarlo perder… quedo simplemente perfecto…**

**Espero sus reviews y que me digan que les pareció su aparición…**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorpresa! Nuevo capitulo!

Ya saben que estoy muy apenada con ustedes por no poder haber actualizado antes pero como seguirán recordando la Universidad es primero.

Así que no las mareo mas y les dejo el quinto capítulo de esta historia…! Enjoy it!

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Corazón Inalcanzable ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 5 -**

La mañana en la construcción había estado muy tensa. Primero el arquitecto se había puesto a gritarle al jefe de Emmett y Marco después unos materiales no aparecían y todo mundo estaba estresado por el hecho del retraso de la obra.

En el momento en el que Emmett estaba ayudando a Marco a soldar algo de reojo vio que todo mundo dejaba su trabajo y volteaba a ver a algo que estaba pasando. No hizo caso porque si no terminaban en ese momento la soldadura se enfriaría y tardarían para volver a componerla. Así que una vez terminado le hizo señas a Marco y ambos buscaron el motivo por el cual habían dejado de trabajar los demás trabajadores.

No era sencillo de explicar, al parecer alguien había logrado llegar hasta la parte alta de la construcción y se había arrojado.

—Genial perderemos un día en las averiguaciones —Emmett volteó a ver a Marco que tomaba sus cosas.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó llegando hasta donde él estaba.

—Nada hijo, nos iremos a casa… no podemos seguir hasta que nos suban mas vigas de hierro y cómo puedes ver ahora son la escena del crimen.

—Ok ¿pero no nos harán ninguna pregunta?

—No porque estábamos del otro lado del accidente así que lo único que nos queda es descansar mucho hoy porque mañana no saldremos hasta terminar con el piso.

Emmett maldijo internamente pero por otro lado agradeció al pobre cristiano que se había quitado la vida, pues ahora podía ir a buscar a Rose y pasar el resto de la tarde con ella.

—¿Iras a buscar a Rose? —preguntó su viejo amigo.

—Así es…

—Didie estará encantada de que vengas a comer con nosotros y puedes traer a Rose también.

—Gracias Marco, haya estaremos.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y Emmett tomó un autobús que lo dejara más cerca de la universidad de Rose. Pero fue hasta que estuvo en la entrada que se le ocurrió que tal vez Rose ya había salido, así que le marco y ella contesto después de varios intentos.

—¿Emmett? —habló en voz baja.

—No me digas que estas en clase… —le pidió. Después de escuchar un quejido seguí hablando— ok, eso quiere decir que sigues ahí… ¿Cuánto te falta para salir?

—Dos horas ¿Por qué? —preguntó pero en ese momento al parecer su maestro le llamó la atención por estar hablando por teléfono y colgó después de decir "lo siento Emmett" en susurro.

Dos horas… Emmett volteó a ver a todos lados y encontró una banca donde podía sentarse a esperarla. Sería cansado pero la espera valdría su recompensa además de que le daría una gran sorpresa a Rose.

Pasó un rato y comenzó a ver a las personas que entraban y salían del lugar, recordando que el habría querido estudiar una carrera pero no podía pagarse todo él solo. Entonces un par de chicos pasaron riéndose y viéndolo burlonamente.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Emmett preparándose apara un posible enfrentamiento.

Los chicos se rieron más fuerte y siguieron su camino sin hacerle caso.

Poco después un par de chicas pasaron y se sentaron junto a él en la banca. Comenzaron a discutir de algo a lo que Emmett no le concernía así que se levantó y fue a sentarse a otro lado.

Pasó la primera hora y Emmett ya se había desesperado. Pero no iba a llamar a Rose porque no quería meterla en más problemas de los que ya estaba por la llamada de una hora antes.

Rosalie se había quedado con el pendiente de la llamada de Emmett. Él jamás llamaba a esa hora y menos preguntándole por su hora de salida. No se le había ocurrido decírsela porque sabía que entre semana jamás se podrían ver pero entonces una llama de esperanza creció en ella. Tal vez, sólo tal vez por bendición del destino había salido temprano y la estaba esperando fuera de la universidad para llevarla a su casa.

Había pasado media hora de la última clase cuando decidió que comprobaría sus sospechas aunque no era muy probable. Y así se la pasaba se ponía optimista e instantes después se desanimaba y pensaba en esperarse.

—¿Rose? — Marjhon la sacó de su lucha interna.

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo atontada.

—¿En donde andas?

—Lo siento lo que pasa que…

—¿Qué estás en las nubes? Ya lo creo.

—Lo siento… creo que mejor me voy, el maestro ya no va a venir y tengo, tengo…

—¿Qué ver a Emmett? ¿Por eso te llamo no?

—No, no sé… él no me dijo nada.

Sus amigas se rieron de ella y la animaron a que lo llamara y cuando lo hizo él no contesto. Aun así se fue un poco decepcionada.

Salió del aula y caminó a la salida pero en el camino encontró a Alec y Félix que eran dos chicos más populares de la hermandad mayor en la universidad.

—Hola Rosalie hermosa… —saludó Alec cuando pasó a su lado.

—Hola chicos… —se detuvo un momento— al parecer el maestro de Calidad no va a llegar…

—Sí, eso pensábamos… ¿quieres ir a una fiesta en la hermandad? —preguntó Félix.

—Lo siento, mañana tengo examen de Finanzas —mintió para librarse de ese par, de todos modos en esa clase no estaba ellos.

—Pero es sólo un examen, vamos te puedes recuperar en los parciales —pidió Alec.

—Lo siento pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi beca —Rose hizo un gesto de disculpa.

—Que mal nena… —bueno será en otra ocasión —Félix calló a Alec que estaba por protestar.

Rose se despidió de ellos y salió para buscar un autobús que la dejara cerca de su casa.

—Rose —escuchó una voz bastante conocida.

Volteó a verlo y se le aceleró el corazón de ver al hombre que la veía sonriente. Llevaba una playera negra debajo de una camisa a cuadros roja y negra junto con unos pantalones desgastados y un poco rotos de las rodillas con botas de trabajo. Parecía un adolecente rebelde más que el hombre aguerrido que sabía que era.

—Hola hombre sexy —dijo Rose cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

—La más sexy aquí eres tú —Emmett le dijo al oído acercándola a ella por la cintura. Rose inmediatamente sintió el bulto de Emmett y se alejó de él antes de que perdiera la cabeza— pero vengo por ti para llevarte a comer con Marco y Didie —el tomó el dije de las alas que le había regalado Emmett.

—Nunca me lo quito… —le sonrió y después besó su mano.

—Te quiero nena… —tomó su cara entre sus manos y la beso.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —Rose se giró para ver a Félix y Alec junto con otro grupo de chicos de la hermandad.

Eso no era bueno. Conociendo a Alec, él vería eso como una invasión de su territorio por Emmett además de que él siempre había intentado salir con ella, y con sus amigos respaldándole, quien sabía lo que podría hacer. Alec podía ser un total imbécil cuando quería.

—No es asunto tuyo Alec —gruñó ella a modo de aviso— déjanos en paz.

Él la ignoró y se le quedó mirando a Emmett.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿No te eh visto en alguna parte? Sí, creo que en la construcción de mi padre —se quedó pensativo— y en caso de que no lo hayas visto amigo, aquí no hay cosas que… construir.

Ella podía sentir la furia que crecía en Emmett. Y miró a Alec.

—Déjalo en paz Alec, vámonos —tomó la mano de Emmett y lo jaló.

Alec lo miró con desprecio la ropa de Emmett

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes comprarte un pantalón de verdad? ¿O eres de naturaleza caliente, y necesitas ventilación natural?

—Alec —gruñó ella.

—¿Qué clase de pelo es ese? —preguntó otro de los chicos de la facultad— ¿No lo lavas nunca?

—Tendrá miedo mon —dijo otro en un falso acento jamaicano— ¿Es maravilloso para el humo, no lo sabías, cha?

Alec soltó un gruñido, luego miró a Rose— ¿Realmente Rosalie, por qué te mezclas con semejantes albañiles? Sé que no puedes hacer nada por quién era tu madre pero demonios mujer, pensaba que los genes de tu padre serían los dominantes.

—Lo siento Rose —dijo Emmett en voz baja— no tenía la intención de avergonzarte.

—Tú no me avergüenzas —dijo ella entre sus dientes apretados con fuerza— lo hacen ellos.

Todavía Emmett seguía sin mirarla. Él empezó a alejarse de ella, dirigiéndose hacia la calle.

—Sí, sigue caminando albañil —dijo Alec en un tono acido— y no vuelvas a inhalar si siquiera alrededor de ella nunca más.

—Cállate Alec… —Rose le gritó a Alec antes de ir tras Emmett.

—Él no es de los nuestros Rose, entiéndelo —escuchó que le gritaba pero no le hizo caso.

—Emmett —ella le agarró el brazo pero él lo movió para que lo soltara— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Déjame Rose…

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? —se paró frente a él poniendo las manos en la cadera.

—No Rose… al parecer tengo un tumor en el cerebro para creer que en verdad podríamos estar juntos sin que las personas se interpusieran entre nosotros.

—Nadie lo ha hecho… —Rose tomó las manos de Emmett entre las suyas— ¿Estoy aquí no? Y créeme no tengo intenciones de ir con ellos nunca… ahora quita esa cara porque tenemos que ir a comer con tus amigos…

—Rose…

—No Emmett, no sé qué problema tengas pero no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente no ahora que ya compartimos muchas cosas… —lo jaló del brazo y lo metió en un taxi.

Emmett se pasó el trayecto de la universidad a la casa de sus amigos callado, Rose no lo soportaba pero sabía que si lo presionaba la cosa terminaría peor.

Al llegar ella pagó eh hizo bajar a su novio.

Didie y Marco salieron a recibirlos pero se quedaron sorprendidos al verlos con las caras largas.

—¿Qué pasó? —Marco fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Una discusión en la escuela… —dijo Rose saludándolos.

—No fue una discusión… —intervino Emmett.

—Ok, lo siento… siento que el mundo esté lleno de personas racista y discriminantes que te hacen sentir mal con sólo verte.

—No exageres… —le advirtió Emmett.

—No, no lo hago… eres tu… debes de tomar las cosas por quien viene… Alec es un idiota ignorante que pensó que eras un albañil porque trabajas en la construcción de su papá.

—Creo que deberían de entrar… —dijo Didie interrumpiéndolos.

—Sí anda Emmett entra… —le señaló la puerta— hablaremos cuando estés más calmado…

Rose hizo señas a un taxi.

—Siento esto —volteó a ver a los anfitriones de la casa— espero puedan disculparme.

Se comenzó a subir al taxi cuando Emmett la tomó del brazo y la jaló para besarla. Temía perderla y ahora con su actitud lo estaba haciendo. Así que no la dejó irse en ese taxi y le pidió perdón. Rose lo golpeó y después volvió a besarlo. Así que despidió al señor del taxi y entraron los cuatro a la casa.

—Eres brava Rose —dijo Marco cuando Emmett fue al baño.

—Tengo que luchar por lo que quiero… además Emmett me la pone difícil, al principio no quería siquiera hablarme…

Marco le preguntó por qué había pasado eso y le dio tiempo de contarle bien lo que había pasado.

—¿Rose me puedes ayudar con la comida? —Didie la llamó ya que no le gustaba que estuvieran hablando de Emmett.

—Claro —dijo Rose extrañadísima porque estaba segura de que no le caía bien a ella.

Fue a la cocina e hizo lo que la señora le dijo.

—El cabello me estorba… espere… —Rose corrió a donde estaba su mochila y sacó una pluma para atorarse el cabello, entonces vio que el dije de las alas se había metido dentro de su blusa y lo sacó para que Emmett viera que no la avergonzaba como él pensaba.

Regresó a la cocina y siguió con lo que Didie le había dicho.

—Listo ¿Qué más? —se giró para verla y la señora la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y dejó caer lo que tenían en las manos y salió rápido de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Marco entrando por la entrada del comedor.

—No lo sé… —dijo Rose comenzando a recoger el tiradero con las manos temblorosas— yo estaba haciendo lo que me dijo y cuando la volteé a ver fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma porque salió corriendo —la voz de ella le temblaba.

—Tranquila linda… —Marco se fue tras su esposa y Rose volteó a ver a Emmett con desesperación.

—Vamos limpiemos y salgamos a comer a otro lado…

Rose asintió y se levantó para limpiarse.

—No entiendo lo que pasó —dijo todavía aturdida.

—Después lo sabremos por ahora dejémoslos solos… —Emmett la tomó de los hombros y la condujo a la sala donde tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

—Ahora si me odia… —dijo Rose preocupada mientras esperaban su comida.

Emmett se rió de ella y Rose se molesto con él.

—¿Ahora si te ríes? —ella apartó sus manos de él.

—Lo siento nena es sólo que nadie puede odiarte… no por asustarla y hacer que salga corriendo, en ese caso te temerá…

—Eso no me ayuda muchas gracias…

Emmett la contentó pero también tenía la duda de lo que había pasado con la esposa de su amigo.

—Alec dijo algo de tu mamá…

—Ah, lo notaste…

—Sí, ¿A qué se refería?

Rose agachó la mirada, no podía soportar la idea de contárselo a Emmett, aunque ciertamente lo quería y ella sabía que también en la quería pero eso sólo algunas personas lo sabían.

—Antes de que todo fuera bien para nosotros… —aclaró la garganta para deshacerse del nudo que se había formado en la garganta.

—Está bien nena, no tienes que contármelo… era sólo…

—No, no, está bien, eso me perseguirá sólo por unos meses más, después todos se olvidaran… lo que pasa es que cuando estábamos en malos tiempos y a mi papá lo habían despedido… no había como sacar dinero para mantenernos y a mi mamá se le ocurrió venderse para podernos ayudar… cuando mi papá se enteró fue porque se había acostado con el papá de Alec, fue un escándalo… mis padres casi se divorcian pero mamá logró hacer que la perdonara…

—No llores nena… —Emmett limpió las lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

—¿Ahora me entiendes? No siempre estuvimos hasta arriba… yo…

Emmett no la dejó seguir hablando y la calló con un beso. Siempre se había preguntado porque actuaba tan natural en su repugnante casa, bueno, el era quien la veía así para ella. Ciertamente eso había hecho que sintiera más respeto por Rose y lo hacía amarla aun mas.

**oOo**

Los días fueron pasando y Emmett se preguntaba por qué Marco no le decía nada sobre su esposa, es mas evitaba cualquier tema relacionado a eso. Aunque ciertamente no tenían mucho tiempo para hablar porque tenían que trabajar para reponer los días que se habían perdido con las investigaciones del homicidio.

Rose le preguntaba constantemente sobre ese tema pero al no obtener respuestas aceptables de Emmett terminó dejando el tema de lado y se enfocaba en planear sus días libres juntos.

Así pasó el primer mes desde el incidente y extrañamente habían recibido una invitación para cenar el día de acción de gracias con ellos.

Ambos quedaron de acuerdo y llevaron un postre que hicieron para la cena.

Todo fue de maravilla, como si nada hubiera pasado. Hasta que llegó la hora del postre.

—¿Rose me acompañas a traerlo?

—Sí —dijo una no muy convencida Rose.

Ambas entraron a la cocina para preparar los cuatro platos y entonces la señora Didie rompió el silencio.

—Siento lo que pasó el otro día… has de pensar que estoy loca.

—Al contrario pensaba que me odiaba.

—No, es sólo que me sorprendí al ver el dije de tu cadena.

Rose volteó a ver las alas de plata que colgaban de la cadena que llevaba.

—A veces olvido que lo traigo puesto —Rose lo tomó entre sus dedos.

—Es que… ese dije… ¿Puedo verlo mejor? —preguntó la señora.

—Claro —se acercó a ella y la señora lo tomó entre sus dedos.

Era el mismo dije que ella le había puesto a su hijo al nacer. Pero ella recordaba que había sido niño no niña, ¿Cómo era posible que su mente la hubiera traicionado de esa forma?

—¿Desde… —aclaró la garganta— cuando la tienes?

Rose se extrañó de que le preguntara eso pero era un avance que le hablara y no saliera corriendo.

—Desde hace unos meses… Emmett me la regaló —dijo Rose con dulzura recordando que cuando se había despertado de su primera vez juntos ya lo tenía puesto y no se lo había quitado jamás.

—¿Emmett? —sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a si misma mientras procesaba la información que Rose le acababa de dar.

Después de veintitrés años confirmaba que no había estado loca. En verdad su hijo había existido y realmente lo había perdido después de unos días terribles de síndrome postparto. Pero Marco le había asegurado que su hijo había nacido muerto y que dejara de pensar que lo había perdido. Pero ella recordaba que lo había sostenido en sus brazos y él había llorado, era un recuerdo que no había perdido después de tantos meses en el psiquiátrico.

Siempre le había tenido una especie de rencor a Marco por haberla dejado cuando se había enterado que ella estaba embarazada, eso era lo que la había dejado en ese estado pero después él regresó pidiéndole perdón y preguntando por su hijo, ella le contó lo que había pasado y al no creerle Marco comenzó a investigar por cuenta propia lo que había pasado. Había inventado que su hijo había nacido muerto para que ella dejara de culparse aunque los primeros meses se puso a buscarlo, jamás lo encontró.

"¿Cómo es que ahora después de tantos años de resignación aparece?"

—¿Didie? —Rose la tomó del hombro pero entonces ella salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró con los ojos llorosos.

—Cariño ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —Marco entró a la cocina y su esposa corrió a él pero no para abrazarlo, sino para golpearlo y gritarle.

—Rose… ¿Podrías…? —señaló la puerta y Rose asintió.

Ella corrió al comedor y le dijo a Emmett que se fueran, el estaba por protestar cuando escuchó que Marco le gritaba a su esposa que se calmara.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos —dijo con ironía después de no escuchar a Rose.

—Te lo dije —ella ya estaba en la puerta con sus abrigos listos para salir corriendo.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó? —preguntó Emmett cuando caminaron hasta la parada de autobuses.

Rose había pensado en lo que había pasado, en su reacción al ver el dije. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella lo reconocía de alguna parte.

—No lo sé… comienzo a pensar seriamente en volver a esta casa… ella se pone mal…

—Creo que tendré que volver después… —dijo Emmett volviendo la vista hacia la casa que había quedado atrás.

—¡No! —ella se maldijo internamente por el tono de alarma de su voz— me refiero a que tenemos que dejar que se calme por unos días…

—Sí, tienes razón —aun así Emmett no podía evitar preocuparse por la esposa de su amigo, últimamente estaba muy rara.

Rose convenció a Emmett de dejarla ir sola a casa y así no hacer perder tiempo por el traslado de un lado a otro, al contrario así descansaba un poco. Entonces cuando Emmett se bajó en su parada ella se bajó en la siguiente y tomó un taxi para ir a casa de Marco y Didie.

Ella recordaba la historia de la cadena que Emmett le había regalado. Bueno, lo poco que sabía era que era el único recuerdo de su verdadera familia.

Bajó del taxi y tocó la puerta, Marco salió después de unos minutos.

—¿Y Emmett? —preguntó sacando mas la cabeza para verlo.

—Lo lleve a su casa porque tengo unas preguntas que hacerle…

—Pasa… —Marco le abrió la puerta y esperó a que entrara— ¿Qué preguntas? —preguntó sentándose en la sala.

—No sólo a ti… ¿y Didie?

—En su habitación… durmiendo.

—Bueno, entonces será sólo a ti… ¿Son los padres de Emmett?

—Así que te diste cuenta… siempre pensé que Didie no recordaría nada pero al parecer lo hizo.

—¿No recordaría? ¿Ella lo dejó en el orfanato?

Marco negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no recordaba que había hecho con él después de que salieron del hospital, estaba muy trastornada cuando la busqué, después de investigar supe que ella si lo había tenido así que comencé a buscarlo pero no lo encontré por ningún lado y siendo esta la ciudad no había razón para ir a buscar a los condados vecinos. Aun así lo hice pero no lo encontré en ninguna parte y le hice creer a ella que estaba muerto aun yo lo pensaba.

—¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que él era su hijo?

—Creo que siempre lo supe… no sé, le tenía cariño y siempre vi a mi hijo en él… pero Didie me dijo lo del dije hace rato, entonces comprendí que efectivamente él era mi hijo.

—¿Y ahora como se lo van a decir? —preguntó Rose cautelosamente.

—No lo sé, Didie quería decírselo esta noche pero la detuve, necesitamos tu ayuda Rose.

Ella se quedó pensando unos momentos, realmente se había metido en una grande pero era para el bien de Emmett, ahora él dejaría de ser tan inseguro y tendría una familia de verdad.

—Cuenten conmigo —dijo acariciando las plumas plateadas de su cadena.

Se preguntó cómo es que no lo había podido encontrar si siempre había estado aquí. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Didie se lo había dado a una señora que había pensado en criarlo como si fuera su hijo pero al darse cuenta que no podía mantenerlo meses después, ella terminó dejándolo en un orfanato para que se hicieran cargo de él.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

Chicas! No lean este capítulo escuchando Fix you de Coldplay. Yo estaba terminando de escribirlo cuando comenzó la canción y casi me hace llorar xD

Ahora bien, espero perdonen mi tardanza pero ya vieron que la espera tiene su recompensa.

Así que déjenme un reviewcito para hacerme saber que tal les pareció, ¿vale?

_Ahora que la vida de Emmett comienza a mejorar… ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

Pd: puede que me tarde en volver a actualizar así que les recomiendo que vayan poniéndole una alerta para este fic.

Pd2: espero no tardarme tanto ahora que estoy encarrerada con esta historia.

Pd3: si alguien de aquí sigue Recuérdame o conoce a alguien que la siga díganle que el siguiente capítulo es un Wanda&Ian que por eso no puedo avanzar (no son mi pareja favorita así que me cuesta trabajo escribir de ellos).

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS**


	6. Chapter 6

**.:.:: Corazón Inalcanzable ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 6 -**

La señora Hale se levantó de la mesa donde estaba trabajando y caminó a la puerta donde el cartero recién había tirado la correspondencia.

Tomó las cartas del suelo y las ojeó mientras regresaba al comedor. En su mayoría eran facturas y propaganda pero se detuvo al ver una con el nombre de su hija en ella.

"¿Sera de su residencia?" se preguntó mientras volvía unos pasos para subir a la habitación de su hija y dejarla sobre su cama para que cuando ella regresara la viera y la leyera.

—¿Amor? —el señor Hale llamó a su esposa desde la entrada al llegar.

—Voy… —gritó y caminó rápidamente a encontrarse con él.

—Hey ahí estas… —la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

—Ew… me van a dejar traumado… —Will entró a la casa dejado caer su mochila al lado de la puerta.

—Recógela… —le dijo su madre y este obedeció a regañadientes— ¿Qué haces aquí a todo esto? —preguntó extrañada porque él no volvería hasta un par de horas después.

—¿Salí temprano? —dijo sarcásticamente.

La señora Hale estaba por contestarle cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

Era el hermano de su esposo, al parecer su hermana se había metido en problemas y toda la familia se estaba reuniendo para encontrar un buen abogado que la ayudara.

Así que los tres salieron rápido de la casa rumbo a la casa de su hermano dejándole una nota a Rose.

—¿Por qué no le marcan por teléfono? —preguntó Will.

—Porque puede estar en clase, además te vamos a pasar a dejar con mi hermana para que no te aburras con los pequeños… —además de que él no se llevaba bien con su familia paterna.

**oOo**

—Lo siento Emmett… tengo que ir a casa para dejar mis cosas y con suerte me invento algo para verte mas tarde.

—¿Por qué todavía no me quieres presentar a tu familia?

—No es algo que se pueda decir a la ligera… mi padre es muy estricto al respecto…

—Ok, no insistiré… —Emmett se rió de la preocupación de Rose.

—Gracias, te marco al rato… besos.

—Te quiero…

—Yo mas… —y con esto Rose colgó.

Tomó las llaves de su casa y entró gritándole a su familia pero nadie contestó. Entonces vio la nota que le había dejado su mamá. Al parecer estarían fuera esa tarde por problemas de familia, ella le llamó a su mamá y ella le dijo que no se preocupara que regresarían por la tarde noche.

Rose sonrió maliciosamente y llamó a Emmett para que fuera a su casa.

Al parecer le habían cambiado el día de descanso a Emmett y era momento de aprovecharlo.

Emmett llegó cuando Rose estaba terminando de calentar algo de comida para los dos.

Después de comer y reposar un poco en la sala mientras veían televisión, la intensidad de sus besos comenzó a subir.

—Vamos a mi cuarto… —Rose tomó la mano de Emmett y subieron.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No llegaran tus papás?

—No lo sé… esperemos que no… —lo besó y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

—Ponte cómodo mientras voy a poner seguro a la puerta de abajo.

Emmett sonrió traviesamente. Quitó la colcha sobre la cama y la tiró a un lado de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines para acostarse bocarriba en la cama y hacerse el dormido.

Escuchó una risita desde la puerta y supo que Rose estaba de regreso.

—¿Cómo que ya durmiéndote? —se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

—Sólo descanso los ojos —quitó su brazo de sus ojos y la miró cariñosamente.

Rose se agachó para besarlo mientras que con una mano acomodaba su vestido. Emmett gimió al sentir su calidez sobre él al mismo tiempo que se ponía duro, metió la mano debajo del vestido acariciando lo largo de la pierna de ella hasta su plano vientre, Rose se estremecía con cada caricia de él.

Se había vuelto adicta a sus caricias.

Emmett se sentó sobre la cama para poder quitarle el vestido a su novia dejándola con la ropa interior a juego. Beso el nacimiento de sus pechos mientras Rose trataba de quitarle la camisa dejando su pecho descubierto. Lo acariciaba desde su abdomen hasta su espalda donde terminaba estremeciéndose.

Emmett no pudo resistirlo mas y metió su mano en el centro de Rose haciéndola estremecerse y gemir por el tacto. Ella estaba lista para él pero a él no le gustaba hacer las cosas rápido, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para hacerla disfrutar y claro que él también disfrutaba.

La desnudó sobre él y chupo un pecho mientras acariciaba su clítoris, Rose sólo lograba aferrarse a su nuca y gemir mientras Emmett la acariciaba, siempre que hacia eso ella perdía la cabeza.

Después de llegar al orgasmo Rose se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Emmett, cuando se recupero un poco se movió para que Emmett se quitara el resto de su ropa. Rose se volvió a poner a horcajadas sobre él cuando Emmett se puso el condón. Él la ayudó a colocarlo dentro de ella y comenzó a mover en círculos hacia delante sobre el eje de Emmett. Él gemía con los movimientos de Rose, a ella le gustaba ver esa cara de satisfacción en él, le gustaba poder darle placer ella de esa manera.

Después de unos minutos Emmett llegó a su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Rose. Él la atrajo hacia sí y se recostaron abrazados.

—No me canso de tenerte… —dijo Rose abrazándose fuerte a él.

—Eh creado un monstruo —la besó tiernamente y apartó su cabello rubio de su cara.

Ella le dio un manotazo en el pecho.

**oOo**

—Rose, ¿Tienes alguna noticia de (fabrica francesa)? —preguntó su maestra residente.

—No, sólo recibí un correo de que mi solicitud se estaba evaluando… —Rose se encogió de hombros pensando derrotada que ya no la llamarían.

Pero entonces otro pensamiento le llegó a la mente "¿Si me voy, que pasara con Emmett?"

—Creo que es mejor así… —dijo para sí misma.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó la maestra.

—No, sólo pensaba en voz alta… —dijo sonriendo.

—¿No te estarás arrepintiendo o sí? —preguntó estrechando la mirada.

—NO, digo… no sé…

—Rose has luchado por esto por meses… ¿sigues con tus clases de francés no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

Rose quería llorar, estaba consciente del tiempo que había tomado enviar su solicitud, los incontables tramites que había hecho para que le aceptaran la salida del país y aun así ahora después de haber conocido a Emmett dudaba de estar haciendo lo correcto.

—Oh no Rose… —la maestra se dio cuenta de su duda en la mirada y de su mano apretando fuertemente su collar— no puedes dejarlo así como así…

—Lo sé… —dijo con un nudo en la garganta— si me aceptan entonces iré… —ella se limpio las lágrimas que le habían salido y aclaró la garganta.

—Él lo entenderá… —le aseguró la maestra.

—Eso espero…

Después se despidió de su maestra, pretendía ir a su casa directamente pero necesitaba a alguien que la aconsejara en estas situaciones. Y los únicos que podían en esos momentos eran sus suegros.

—¿Rose, estas bien? —preguntó Didie al abrirle la puerta.

—No lo sé… —Rose la abrazó y Didie le respondió el abrazo.

—Ven, estábamos por salir al patio descansar.

Rose asintió y caminó tomada del brazo de ella. Marco la saludó al llegar al patio trasero y le señaló una silla donde pudiera sentarse.

—Por tu cara supongo que necesitas hablar…

Rose asintió y les contó que estaba asustada por la solicitud de residencia que había enviado hace meses a Francia, de cómo se había emocionado al principio por todo y sólo esperaba que le confirmaran para que empacara y comprara el boleto de avión.

—No veo el problema… —dijo Didie confundida.

—No quiero dejar a Emmett… —Rose limpió sus mejillas.

—Pero no puedes dejar de lado tus sueños… —dijo Marco muy seguro.

—Sí, el te conoció sabiendo que estabas luchando por terminar tu carrera, por lo que tú quieres y te gusta hacer, Emmett lo entenderá… —dijo Didie tomándola de las manos—. Él te ama…

—Lo dices porque eres su madre… tienes que…

—¿Qué? —Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Emmett que estaba en la entrada del patio trasero.

—Emmett —Rose se levantó rápidamente y corrió a donde él estaba.

—¿Es cierto lo que oí? —Emmett dejó de lado a Rose y volteó a ver a Didie y a Marco. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos del coraje.

—Emmett… —Marco se levantó y lo intercepto.

—¿Es cierto eso? ¿Ustedes son mis padres? —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Marco asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué…? —trató de deshacer el nudo de su garganta pero no pudo— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¿Por qué me abandonaron en el orfanato?

—Emmett, cálmate… ustedes necesitan hablar las cosas… —Rose se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Y tú lo sabías? —volteó a verla con la mirada llena de ira.

—Desde hace poco… yo…

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste? —le gritó tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola.

—Estábamos esperando el momento indicado…

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —la volvió a sacudir.

—Di-didie el día de acción de gracias… hace una semana… —los ojos de Rose comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas— ella vio tu cadena y… es la misma que le puso a su hijo…

Emmett agarró la cadena que le había puesto a Rose y se la arrancó del cuello.

—No quiero saber nada de ustedes… —después de verla con odio miró a sus padres y salió por donde entró sin dejar que le pudieran explicar nada.

—Emmett —Rose comenzó a correr a él pero él la tomó de los hombros.

—Me traicionaste Rose… déjame en paz —la soltó bruscamente y casi se cae al piso.

Se quedó recargada en la pared mientras veía a Emmett irse corriendo.

—Rose… —Marco la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a reponerse— vamos linda…

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… perdón Marco lo eche a perder… el los odia…

—Está en shock, dejémoslo unos días y después iremos a verlo.

Marco la llevó de regreso a la casa, Didie y ella estaban aturdidas, Marco les dio un té a ambas y poco a poco comenzaron a tranquilizarse.

—Perdóname Didie…

—No te preocupes cariño… se tenía que enterar tarde o temprano…

—Pero…

—Ya cariño, es mejor así… a este paso jamás se lo íbamos a decir.

Rose la abrazó fuertemente y después se despidió de ella porque comenzaba a hacerse tarde y tenía que volver a su casa. En todo el camino no pudo dejar de llorar y recordar la mirada colérica de Emmett.

—¿Qué tienes hija? —preguntó su mamá de ella al verla entrar a la casa con los ojos hinchados.

—Lo que pasa que vi una película con las chicas…

—Ay cariño… la tendremos que ver después…

—Sí ma…

—A propósito… ¿Qué decía tu carta? —le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara la nariz.

—¿Cuál carta?

—La que te llegó… te la dejé en tu cama ayer…

—No la vi… —dijo Rose extrañada.

—¿Pues qué esperas? —preguntó animándola.

Rose se quitó el cabello de la cara y corrió a su cuarto recordando que había estado ahí con Emmett el día anterior, recordó que al terminar se habían bañado y él se había ido. Cuando regresó a su cuarto lo ordenó un poco y encontró su colcha en el piso.

Se agachó para revisar debajo de la cama y ahí estaba un sobre azul. Lo tomó y leyó su nombre en él. Lo abrió con las manos temblorosas.

Leyó rápidamente lo que decía. Tenía apenas un día más para dar una respuesta, de lo contrario tendrían que darle la residencia a alguien más.

Pero no había nada que pensar, todo se había solucionado abruptamente y ahora ya no había nada que la detuviera de irse.

**oOo**

Emmett llegó a la vecindad donde vivía con la respiración agitada y le faltaba el aire.

—¿Qué te pasó Emmett? —Dennise lo intercepto antes de que entrara a su casa.

—Nada… —tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

—¿No quieres un poco? —preguntó levantando una botella de cerveza que tenía en su mano.

Emmett la miro con suspicacia y con un encogimiento de hombros tomó la botella y se la terminó de un solo trago. Eso no serviría para mitigar el dolor de traición que sentía en su corazón.

—Tengo una botella en mi casa… ¿quieres? —Denisse ofreció como leyendo la necesidad de Emmett.

Él se alejó de la puerta cerrándola. Denisse sonrió ampliamente levantándose y entrando a su casa.

—Nelly… Cecy… miren quien está aquí… —Denisse gritó a sus hermanas que vivían junto a ella.

Ambas hermanas levantaron la mirada de la televisión con los ojos llorosos.

—Hola Emmett… —saludó Nelly y volvió la mirada a la televisión, Cecy sólo levantó la mano sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Podrían ser más amables con él? Viene a tomar con nosotras… ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso antes?

Esta vez las hermanas se miraron una a la otra un largo rato, Denisse bufó y fue a la cocina de la mano de Emmett.

Sacó una botella de Tequila de su refrigerador y algunos limones.

Repentinamente escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba.

—Al parecer tus hermanas…

—Sí, son unas freakys románticas empedernidas… pero no nos cansemos hablando de ellas…

Sirvió dos tragos y le pasó uno a Emmett.

—Por qué lo que sea que esta molestándote se arregle pronto…

Emmett sonrió amargamente mientras tomaba el primer trago de la noche. Así poco a poco se fue acabando la botella.

De alguna forma Emmett había terminado en la cama con Denisse, y de alguna forma ya no estaba con su vecina si no con el amor de su vida, sus ojos azules lo miraban intensamente mientras su cabello rubio se esparcía sobre las almohadas.

—Hazme el amor Emmett… —no era la voz de Rose, no era Rose.

Se alejó de ella y volvió a ser su vecina.

—Perdóname… —se levantó de la cama y salió de la casa entrando como pudo y corrió al bañó donde vació su estomago.

Jamás se había emborrachado porque no había algún motivo para eso además de que no le llamaba la atención. Salió del baño pero no logró llegar a la cama porque no tenía fuerzas y se tumbó en el piso.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y poco a poco se sumió en la inconsciencia.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**&**__JORDAN__**&**__ALEXI__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**¿Qué les pareció chicas?**

**La verdad casi voy a donde Emmett y le doy unas cachetadas para que entre en sí.**

**Bueno, bueno… ya los separé que era lo que importara… como saben tendré que juntarlos… ¿o tal vez no?**

**Y como veo que no me ponen muchos mensajes ya me estoy poniendo al tiro con la historia, ahora actualice más pronto para que no tuvieran que esperar tanto.**

**Así que déjenme saber lo mucho que me odian por haberlos separado y lo mucho que me lincharan si no los junto. Y nos veremos pronto.**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**


	7. Chapter 7

**.:.:: Corazón Inalcanzable ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 7 -**

Emmett se levantó estremeciéndose por lo frió que estaba el piso, sintiendo como si todo le diera vueltas gateo hasta la cama y se subió. Apenas cerró los ojos cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Maldiciendo se levantó con cuidado y fue a la puerta. Pero no se espero ver a Marco en la puerta.

—¿Qué…?

—No me importa si me odias pero el trabajo es el trabajo… —se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de llamarlo _hijo_, porque esta vez sabía que si era su hijo pero no podía llamarlo así por ahora.

—Lo siento —a pesar de realmente detestarlo aun sentía compasión por el viejo.

—Bien, ahora vístete y vámonos… —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero… —Marco levantó una ceja y entonces Emmett cerró la boca y dejó la puerta abierta y se fue a arreglarse.

Se dio una ducha fría y con el dolor de cabeza salió junto a Marco.

Él sabía que debería de dejar que Emmett lo procesara pero tenía que decírselo para que al menos no se sintiera tan mal.

—Si te sirve de algo yo tampoco lo sabía… me enteré junto con Rose…

Emmett lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar pero Marco levantó la mano callándolo.

—No hablemos de eso por ahora… te dejaré en paz…

Emmett volvió la vista al camino y esperaron el autobús para ir al trabajo.

**oOo**

Había pasado una semana desde que se había descubierto todo.

Emmett ahora ya no estaba tan incomodo con Marco y eso ya era un avance.

—¿Marco? —le habló durante el desayuno.

El viejo volteó a verlo extrañado ya que en toda esa semana no habían hablado durante el desayuno y sólo se hablaban cuando era estrictamente necesario.

—¿Cómo fue…? —no siguió hablando porque se le cerró la garganta.

—¿Cómo fue, qué?

—¿Cómo fue… que termine en un orfanato?

Había estado queriéndole preguntar eso pero no había reunido las fuerzas suficientes para preguntarle.

—Siempre supe seguías vivo… —tomó aire— cuando Didie me dijo que estaba embarazada apenas y nos conocíamos, me aterré porque la idea de ser padre siendo joven… bueno no lo era pero no estaba preparado para eso… así que aproveche que me ofrecieron trabajo en una expedición marítima y para cuando regrese la idea de ser padre ya no era tan mala… así que fui a buscar a Didie y ella recién había sido internada en un siquiátrico. Comencé a averiguar qué había pasado, los papeles del hospital decía que habían sido dados de alta los dos pero cuando la madre de Didie la encontró estaba sola y balbuceaba algo sobre que había perdido a su hijo, ella se preocupó y la internó. Así que decidí ir a todos los hospitales, protección infantil, orfanatos, morgues… pero no había llegado ningún bebé barón en los días que ella estuvo ausente. Lo más sensato que se me ocurrió fue decirle que habías nacido muerto y que nunca salió contigo del hospital. De ahí en adelante fue mejorando poco a poco hasta que le dejaron salir, pero cada vez que trataba el tema de tener más hijos ella lo evitaba o cambiaba de tema, así que deje el tema de lado mientras que evitaba que viera a los niños jugar a su alrededor o algo que le recordara a ti.

Emmett procesó lo que había dicho Marco. Jamás se le ocurrió que algo así hubiera pasado con ellos.

No pudo decirle algo porque la hora de comer se terminó y tuvieron que volver a trabajar.

**oOo**

En cuanto al tema de Rose, Emmett se rehusaba a pensar en ella, al principio fue porque se había sentido traicionado con ocultarle que sabía quiénes eran sus padres pero después cuando Marco le había contado lo que había pasado, se había sentido como un idiota y no sabía qué hacer para que lo perdonara.

Al final decidió armarse de valor y comprar un ramo de rosas para ir a verla a su casa y pedirle perdón.

—¿Si? —fue la mamá de Rose quien me abrió la puerta.

—Hola buenas tardes… seguro se acuerda de mi… soy Emmett… amigo de Edward… el esposo de su sobrina…

—Sí, me acuerdo de ti… ¿pero qué haces aquí? —preguntó poniendo la cabeza de lado.

—Lo que pasa que estuve viendo a su hija unos meses y hace dos semanas peleamos y le dije cosas que no debí de haber dicho y quiero decirle lo arrepentido que estoy por eso… ¿podría verla un momento?

La señora fruncía el ceño conforme hablaba y cuando terminé ella se quedo pensativa unos segundos.

—¿Ustedes estaban saliendo? —preguntó confusa.

—Así es, por unos meses…

—¿Y jamás te dijo que había pedido hacer su residencia en el extranjero? —preguntó la señora.

—Lo menciono pero como si fuera cosa del pasado como si ya no pensara en eso… ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Que no la quería volver a ver… —dije apenado agachando la cabeza.

—¿Y ella que hizo para que le dijeras eso?

—Señora… —Emmett tomó aire y le relató brevemente su historia y como encajaba Rose en eso.

—Creo que te tomó la palabra… —dijo finalmente después de procesar todo lo que él chico le había contado, al ver la cara confundida de Emmett siguió hablando— le aceptaron su residencia en el extranjero… se fue hace unos días…

Se le fueron los colores de la cara a Emmett, no podía ser posible, se había tardado mucho tiempo en ir por ella y ahora no la velería a ver…

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera? —preguntó con trabajos.

—Seis meses a lo mucho, sólo lo que dura su residencia…

—Gracias…

Y con eso Emmett se dio media vuelta y se fue de la casa de Rose.

No sabía qué hacer, quería salir corriendo, quería gritar como loco, quería tirarse al piso y llorar. Pero no hizo nada de eso, su cuerpo se movió por inercia y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa de sus padres.

¿Qué demonios?

Al principio se había acostumbrado a estar solo pero después de haber conocido a Marco y Didie se había sentido bienvenido en un hogar, para cuando conoció a Rose ya no quería estar ningún momento lejos de ella. Ahora ella estaba lejos y a los únicos que tenía era a sus amigos que resultaron ser sus padres.

Marco fue quien le abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Marco se hizo a un lado y Emmett entró encontrando a Didie en la sala tejiendo lo que parecía ser una bufanda. Ella levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de verlo frente a ella.

Didie vio algo en la mirada de Emmett que le hizo querer correr a abrazarlo pero no quería ser inoportuna e incomodarlo, así que sólo le ofreció un asiento.

—Siéntate —esperó hasta que Emmett lo hiciera para seguir hablando— ¿Qué sucedió?

Emmett tomó un gran respiro antes de hablar.

—Rose se fue… y no sé a dónde…

—Así que al final se fue —dijo Marco pensativo.

—¿Cómo que al final? —Emmett volteó a ver a su padre sorprendido.

—Es de lo que estábamos hablando cuando llegaste ese día…

—¿Les dijo que me dejaría? —preguntó Emmett apretando los dientes del coraje.

—No, nos contó que había mandado sus papeles a una empresa en Francia y que no sabría qué hacer en caso de que la llegaran a aceptar, ella no quería dejarte…

—Se fue a Francia —Emmett vio la vacilación en Didie, ella quería acariciar su mejilla pero se arrepentía al instante de levantar la mano— ¿Qué hice? —preguntó retóricamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba de un lugar a otro.

Marco fue hasta donde Didie y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Emmett volteó a verlos algo incomodo y se volvió a sentar en el sillón frente a ellos.

—¿Tienen alguna manera de contactar con ella?

Didie negó con la cabeza.

—Desde ese día no la volvimos a ver… ahora sabemos porque…

—Calma cariño… tal vez ella se siguió sintiendo culpable por lo que paso…

—¿Ella culpable? —rió Emmett sarcásticamente.

—Bueno ella así se sentía… —dijo Didie extendiéndole la mano a Emmett quien la tomo con vacilación— nadie te culpa por como reaccionaste… al menos Marco te entiende… a él también se lo oculté…

Emmett no estaba ni cerca de ser confortado pero al menos ahora estaba haciéndose a la idea de que tenía unos padres que se preocupaban por él.

Y sabía que había alguien quien le podía ayudar a localizar a Rose a como diera lugar.

**oOo**

Habían pasado los seis meses reglamentarios de la residencia y Emmett todavía no tenía noticias de Rose.

Bueno, al menos Alice le había dicho que planeaba venir a su ceremonia de graduación, pero cuando llegó el día Alice le dijo que sus tíos le habían dicho que ella se había quedado en Francia porque no alcanzó a comprar un boleto de regreso para ese día.

Así que comenzó con su plan de hablar aunque sea por correo electrónico. Alice le enseñaba a usarlo cuando él descansaba y siempre le terminaba escribiendo largos correos y enviándoselos.

**oOo**

En ese mismo tiempo Emmett se mudo a casa de sus papas. Claro que no exactamente en su casa, sino más bien le habían acondicionado la cochera para él, Didie sabía que era independiente y no le quería quitar esa independencia a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Al menos ella lo vería más y cocinaría para él todas las mañanas como debió de haber sido siempre. Además de que se conocían más entre ellos.

Sobre el tema de traer citas a casa no se hablaba pues los tres sabían que para que Emmett olvidara a Rose, hacía falta tiempo porque todavía lo veían escribirle correos por las noches.

También le habían propuesto hacer alguna carrera. Marco estaba próximo a jubilarse pero aun así tenían un dinero guardado de la herencia de la madre de Didie. Con eso alcanzaría bien para lo que decidiera estudiar.

Así que Didie comenzó a repasar con Emmett todo lo que pudiera venir en el examen para ingresar a la universidad. Lo único que lamentaba era que no estuviera Rose con él.

Después de esos seis meses sin ver a Rose, Emmett comenzó a sentirse deprimido. Ni siquiera miraba a otras chicas cuando pasaba junto a ellas, en lo único que él podía pensar era en esos ojos azules que lo miraban con cariño, esa radiante sonrisa que siempre le ofrecía cuando lo veía.

Así que fue a hacer su examen para la universidad donde claro, era más grande que los demás pero no le importaba, el iba para tratar de ser una mejor persona para que Rose pudiera aceptarlo después de lo que había hecho.

Así fueron pasando los años y Emmett sólo le escribía a Rose los fines de semana, comenzaba a darse por vencido de que ella volviera y más de que lo perdonara.

Un día Emmett estaba abriendo su correo esperanzado a que Rose esta vez le contestara pero todavía no había respuesta.

Así que sintiéndose mas deprimido aun, con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazando en salir. Pulso el botón de nuevo mensaje y escribió:

**Para: **Rosalie Hale.

**De: **Emmett McCarty

**Asunto: **Lo acepto.

_Con este ya son 314 mensajes que te mando, ya no se qué hacer Rose._

_Te juro que he tratado de sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón pero siempre estas presente para mi, si no es en la universidad pensando en que tal vez te veré paseando por los pasillos, es en casa confabulando con mi madre. Qué decir de los sueños, sueño cada noche contigo, con tenerte de nuevo junto a mí, pero el despertar es terrible y recordar todo lo que te hice._

_Creo que este tiempo me ha servido para valorarte de sobra. Eres la mujer que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerte a su lado y lo acepto, ya no soy ese hombre…_

_Es difícil aceptarlo para mí pero ya estoy cansado de que me ignores y creas que no valgo otra oportunidad, al principio pensé en ser una mejor persona para ti pero ahora estoy convencido de que lo mejor es ser una mejor persona por mi propio bien._

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón y en el de mis padres. Didie quiere que la llames cuando estoy en horas de clases si eso te facilita las cosas, el número es: 555123893._

_Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida y esperó que algún día al menos puedas contestar alguno de mis mensajes._

_Se feliz. Adiós._

_Emmett_

_PD.: Al menos espero que leas este último mensaje. Y si lo haces, espero que me perdones. y si lo haces, dame una señal… _

Emmett dio enviar a ese último correo que le enviaría a Rose, cerró su cuenta y se limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Le dolía decirle adiós a Rose pero no había nada que hacer.

Así que el tema de Rose fue quedándose atrás poco a poco, Didie y Marco lo evitaban a toda costa y fue impactante para ellos cuando Emmett llegó a casa con una compañera que lo veía con cariño. Pero no sólo por eso sino porque la chica también era rubia y de ojos azules.

—¿Es mi imaginación o le da un parecido a Rose? —le susurró Didie a Marco cuando volvieron a la cocina.

—No es tu imaginación cariño… —él la abrazó con fuerza mientras esperaba que sólo fueran amigos.

Después la chica se quedó a comer y la conocieron un poco más, y seguían sorprendiéndose de su parecido e incluso ella hacía reír a Emmett cosa que hacía tiempo que no sonreía.

Cuando terminaron de comer Gaby se ofreció a ayudar a Didie en la cocina y los hombres se quedaron en la sala viendo una película.

—Gaby —Didie la llamó y ella volteo a verla— ¿Están saliendo, Emmett y tú?

La pregunta de su mamá le sorprendió mucho pero estaban en su casa y tenía que ser respetuosa.

—La verdad es que apenas nos estamos conociendo, su hijo me gusta y aunque él se rehúsa a hablar de sus relaciones, estoy segura de que no sale con alguien más ¿cierto? —Didie asintió de mala gana—, cosa que me intriga… porque cada vez que le preguntó cambia de tema…

Gaby se quedó callada al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de mas, miró a Didie unos segundos esperando que dijera algo.

—Sea lo que sea… en caso de que lleguen a andar formalmente, espero que le tengas paciencia… a veces no piensa mucho las cosas y…

Didie no pudo terminar de hablar porque el sonido del timbre de la puerta la hizo saltar. Poniéndose la mano en el corazón ambas se rieron, ella dejo a Gaby en la cocina y fue a abrir porque estaba segura de que ellos no abrirían o probablemente ni lo habían escuchando.

Y tal y como lo esperaba, ellos no lo habían escuchado. Abrió la puerta y la pequeña Alice estaba parada con una caja en las manos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Esta Emmett? —preguntó impaciente.

—En la sala —abrió la puerta y la chica entró corriendo. Le sorprendía lo hiperactiva que estaba.

—Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… —fue gritando desde la puerta hasta la sala.

—Hola Alice… —le dijo sonriendo divertido por la actitud de su amiga.

—Mira, mira… —se sentó a un lado de él y le puso la caja en su regazo— Rose mando algo…

Al escuchar ese nombre se le detuvo la respiración.

—¿Algo para mí? —se obligo a preguntar.

—Claro que no… —la respuesta de Alice le rompió el corazón. Claro que no estaba esperando algo de ella pero albergaba esperanzas— es algo mejor que eso…

Emmett volteó a verla como si estuviera loca.

—Tiene la dirección de donde la mando… puedes ir a verla —ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lo contagio.

—No se Alice… no creo que sea buena idea…

—¿Qué? —saltó del sillón— Emmett está más que claro que los dos se aman sólo que no… nadie tuvo la culpa… o más bien los dos son culpables, alguien tiene que dar el primer paso…

—Alice…

—¡Tienes que ir… mira… tengo diez dólares ahorrados, eso te llevara al aeropuerto… sólo tienes que conseguir el boleto y ya!

—Ella no me ha contestado ningún mensaje Alice.

—¿Y? tu no le hablabas y mira como terminaron…

Emmett volteó a ver a sus padres que estaban sentados en el otro sillón juntos y su madre también tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Sabes que te apoyamos…

—¿Me apoyan? Díganme que tengo que hacer… —los miró molesto.

—Ya estás muy grandecito como para que te digamos que hacer… lo único que puedo decirte es que pagaremos el viaje de ida… —Marco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién dice que voy a ir?

—No hace falta tener instinto materno para saberlo cariño… quieres ir…

—¿Quién es ella? —Alice volteó a ver a Gaby que se había quedado en la entrada de la sala.

Emmett se maldijo internamente al haberse olvidado de Gaby. Se levantó y fue hasta donde ella estaba, la tomo de la mano y la llevó a su cuarto.

—Gaby… —se quedó callado al ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Me dijiste que lo intentaríamos… —ella jalo su mano del agarre de Emmett.

—Lo sé… sólo que no puedo intentar nada contigo si sigo pensando en ella.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta de Emmett.

—Nada… fui yo quien… le dijo que no quería volver a verla…

—¿Entonces…?

—Quiero volverla a ver… —Emmett agachó la mirada avergonzado por hacerla sentir mal.

—También tengo diez dólares… —tomó su mano y cerró sus dedos en torno al billete— es para tu taxi de regreso… —le dio un suave beso en los labios y salió de su cuarto.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**¿Qué les puedo decir? Creo que Emmett ya había mandado muchos mensajes a Rose ¿no? Tenía que llegar el momento en el que decidiera parar… sólo que no contaba con la astucia de Alice… gracias a ella hay un poco de esperanza todavía.**

**Y ella porque no le contestara los correos? Creen que ya lo haya olvidado? Lo sabremos el próximo capítulo…**

**Aaah! Falta una semana para amanecer! Compartan sus comentarios y emoción conmigo!**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**


	8. Chapter 8

**.:.:: Corazón Inalcanzable ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 8 -**

—Damn! Un rehung clochard... —gruñó Emile al ver a un sujeto sentado en las escaleras y recostado en la pared.

No tenían que pasar a su lado pero si temía que en cuanto Rose abriera la puerta él sujeto se abalanzaría sobre ellos, además de que el tipo estaba el doble de grande que él.

—Emile non, je sais... —Rose lo detuvo cuando vio que sacaba su celular.

—Tu le connais? Où? —preguntó desconfiado.

—De l'endroit où je vivais, je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis longtemps... —Rose volteó a ver a la oscura figura.

—Alors, pourquoi ne pas vous réveiller? —era poco habitual en él ser atento que le extrañó un poco a Rose.

—Je veux être seule avec lui... Est-ce correct si nous partons pour un autre dîner jour? —preguntó ella esperanzada a que él aceptara.

—Je ne sais pas chérie, êtes-vous sûr que c'est un de vos amis? —Emile volteó a verla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oui Emile est un ami ... vous voir demain ok? —le sonrió traviesamente para aligerar el ambiente.

—Bon ... vous voir demain ... Je t'aime —Emile se acercó y a besó delicadamente en los labios, Rose procuró devolverle el beso pero era algo incomodo con Emmett ahí.

—Je...

Esperó a que se escuchara la reja de la puerta principal que daba a la calle para despertarlo.

—Emmett… —lo tocó del hombro para sacudirlo un poco.

Emmett se estremeció al contacto, la había extrañado tanto que había querido abrir los ojos antes y correr a abrazarla pero cuando escuchó que no venia sola prefirió hacerse el dormido.

Ahora el tipo se había ido, no sabía qué era lo que había estado platicando con Rose ni lo que ella le había dicho pero el sonido de un beso al final de la conversación le partió el corazón.

¿Cómo un acto tan…? No, no era sin importancia… él la había besado, eso sólo significaba que la había perdido.

Pero él no había viajado tan lejos para rendirse de buenas a primeras, él había sido un idiota por haberla dejado ir y ahora iba a hacer todo lo posible para tenerla de vuelta.

Gruñó moviéndose y abriendo los ojos. Pensó que iba a poder resistir el efecto de esa mirada pero por más tiempo que haya pasado esa mirada lo seguía afectando.

—Hola… —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para no delatarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —había alegría en su voz pero también reproche e indignación.

—Vine a visitarte… —dije encogiéndome de hombros y fingiendo una alegre sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me visitarías…? —_si me odias _eso ultimo sólo lo pensó porque era demasiado doloroso para decirlo.

Emmett tomó aire, no sabía cómo decirlo… aunque parte del camino hacia Francia se había pasado pensando un perfecto discurso para decirle, ahora que la tenía enfrente todas esas palabras carecían de sentido.

—Yo…

¿Qué decir primero? ¿Una disculpa o reclamarle porque no responde sus correos?

—Creo que te debo una disculpa… —termino diciendo soltando todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

—¿Y para eso viajaste? —su voz era temblorosa, se abrazó a sí misma y se recargó en la pared detrás de ella.

—Era lo menos que te debía… —dijo después de pensar en decirle lo de los correos pero esos los dejaría pasar por el momento.

—Emmett no…

—Lo siento ¿sí? Mira, sé que eso no remedia lo que te hice pero en verdad quisiera que me perdonaras por haberte gritado cuando en realidad debería estar feliz por haberlos encontrado…

Los ojos de Rose comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que trataba de no derramar.

—Em… Emmett… mira… —se debatió que decir, una vez se imaginó que eso pasaría pero había perdido las esperanzas al pasar el primer año. Ahora él le decía exactamente lo que ella había querido escuchar y ahora no sabía que responder, ya no podía saltar a sus brazos y perdonarlo, eso ya era cosa de su pasado, aunque se moría por hacer eso—. No tienes que disculparte… yo debí de habértelo dicho o obligado a Didie a que lo dijera y tu reacción fue natural…

Emmett no lo resistió y la estrechó entre sus brazos dejando que las lágrimas de dolor fluyeran de sus ojos. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para avergonzarse de eso.

El hueco que había estado sintiendo desde que Emmett la había dejado aquel día en el callejón, repentinamente se desvaneció al sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Que idiota —ella se estremeció cuando Emmett habló separándose de ella, fue que comprendió que se refería a el mismo— lo siento… —él se acomodo su chamarra y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro por unos segundos— ¿Entonces… amigos? —Emmett le tendió su mano esperando que Rose la tomara.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, no vine aquí pensando que me darías otra oportunidad, es sólo que no podía estar tranquilo con lo que te hice… ¿amigos? —él movió su mano incitándola a tomarla.

Rose se sintió decepcionada al escuchar la confesión de Emmett, la verdad todavía lo amaba pero si el ya no la amaba estaba bien porque ella comenzaba a tratar de olvidarlo. Así que estrechó su mano con su ex amor y le sonrió falsamente.

—¿Y… donde te quedas? —preguntó Rose incómodamente.

—¿Quedarme…? Bueno… vengo bajando del avión… no había pensando en eso —Emmett se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente.

—Bueno pues ¿Por qué no te quedas? —Rose sacó las llaves de su bolsa y abrió la puerta— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —preguntó entrando primero.

—No lo sé… tengo exámenes la próxima semana y tardo dos días en llegar… supongo que sólo puedo quedarme dos días a lo mucho…

—¿Exámenes? —Rose levantó la vista sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

Emmett aclaró la garganta—. Estoy estudiando…

Rose se sintió herida, ella había pensado en convencerlo de que hiciera eso pero justo entonces pasó.

—Wow… eso es… genial…

—Si bueno… pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste… —él paseó la mirada por el departamento viendo lo acogedor que era.

—¿Quiénes cenar algo? —Rose cambió de tema, apenas podía digerir las pocas noticias que le había dado.

—Ahora que lo dices me muero de hambre, la comida del avión era horrible…

Rose se rió al recordar cómo había sido su vuelo también. Había sido todo un fastidio y esperaba que no volviera a pasar.

Prepararon algo de cenar como en muchas otras ocasiones sólo que esta vez no compartían besos o caricias, esta vez fue completamente diferente e incomodo.

—Creo que ahora ya estoy lista para que me cuentes todo lo que pasó… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

—Alice… —dijo soltando un largo suspiro— ya sabes cómo es la pequeña…

Rose recordó el pequeño paquete que le había mandado hacia unos meses.

—Alice —Rose negó con la cabeza riéndose al recordarla, la extrañaba mucho, de hecho extrañaba a todos.

—Sí, bueno llegó un día con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y mire la caja en sus manos sin entender lo que era hasta que ella me lo explicó… en fin… eh aquí…

—¿Perdonaste a tus padres? —preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, la verdad era que se imaginaba que si pero tenía que saberlo de él.

—Fui a buscarte a tu casa y ya no estabas, entonces fui con ellos y… hablamos… me dijeron de lo que estaban hablando cuando llegué ese día…

—No hablemos de ese día ¿Sí? Dejémoslo en el pasado… mejor dime como esta Didie… la eh extrañado… —hizo una pequeña sonrisa pero Emmett sabía que los extrañaba.

—Está bien… esperando que… —_le dé nietos_—terminé mi carrera…

—¿Qué estudias? —preguntó interesada.

Emmett le contó a grandes rasgos todo lo que había pasado en esos tres años que no se habían visto. Rose en algún momento comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta pero se las arregló para ayudar a Emmett a instalarse y después se fue a acostar dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas en la oscuridad y confort de su cama.

Emmett no podía dormir en el sofá más grande, aun le quedaba pequeño, así que termino tumbándose sobre la alfombra donde se acomodo levantadnos sus brazos y poniendo sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

Comenzó a escuchar los ruidos del departamento. Había una llave que goteaba en algún lugar, los gatos eran igual de molestos en cualquier parte del mundo. Se levantó para mirar a la ventana y se sorprendió de ver toda la cuidad iluminada, era un paisaje hermoso, aunque había visto la torre Eiffel en la parte de atrás donde estaba la habitación de Rose.

Volvió a acostarse después de unos minutos y alcanzó a escuchar unos sollozos. Sabía que al ir a verla tal vez la haría sufrir pero ahora que ya se habían aclarado las cosas no veía porque quedarse ahí. Pero a esa hora no sabía si encontraría transporte para volver a aeropuerto, tal vez la mañana siguiente.

**oOo**

Rose se levantó temprano esa mañana y se vistió para ir a su trabajo. Ese último año había tenido mucho trabajo desde que comenzó la crisis europea, ahora ella hacia el trabajo de dos y le pagaban como si fuera un solo cargo.

Pero estaba en París. Desde su ventana podía ver la torre Eiffel a lo lejos y podía ir cuantas veces quisiera.

Llegó al trabajo y comenzó con su faena del día. Reportes, llamadas, discusiones, entrevistas y más papeleo… llegó la hora del almuerzo. Y fue cuando recordó que Emmett estaba de visita.

—¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? —tomó su cara entre sus manos sintiéndose terriblemente.

—Qu'avez-vous dit? (¿Qué dijiste?) —preguntó Emile en al no entender lo que Rose le había dicho.

—Vous rappelez-vous mon ami? (¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo?) —ella comenzó a levantarse.

—Oui, ce qui s'est passé? (Sí, ¿Qué pasó?)

—Eh bien, je ne me souviens pas qui était dans la maison... (Pues yo no me acordaba que estaba en la casa…)

—Avez-vous d'aller voir? (¿Tienes que ir a verlo?) —preguntó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Je ne sais pas... (No lo sé…)

—La réponse est oui ... Rose est votre invité ... vous, les Américains n'ont aucune notion de bonnes manières et la courtoisie... (La respuesta es sí… Rose es tu invitado… ustedes los americanos no tienen noción de las buenas costumbres y la cortesía…)

Rose rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su novio.

—Chaque fois que vous vous plaignez de ce que... (Siempre te quejas de eso…) —le dice ella riéndose y tomando sus cosas.

—Et chaque fois que vous le faites à nouveau (Y siempre lo vuelves a hacer) —bromea.

Rose lo besó antes de irse, tomó su coche compacto y fue directamente a su departamento.

—Mlle Hale, arrivez tôt... (Señorita Hale, llega temprano…) —la saldó el portero.

— Aucune Perry ... juste venu déjeuner avec mon ami ... (No Perry… sólo venía a almorzar con mi amigo… —siguió caminando rumbó a los ascensores.

—Répertorier votre ami est allé aujourd'hui... (Señorita su amigo se fue hace unas horas…) —le habló un poco más fuerte y ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—Dire quoi? (¿Qué dijo?)

—Son ami m'a dit qu'il avait laissé quelque chose à la maison... et puis à gauche... (Su amigo me dijo que le había dejado algo en su casa… y después se fue…)

Rose sintió un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a ver borroso. Parpadeo para no llorar y se despidió de Perry. Subió lo más rápido que pudo a su departamento.

Dejó las cosas sobre el mueble junto a la puerta y comenzó a buscar lo que me había dejado. En la puerta de su habitación estaba la cadena con las alitas de plata que le había arrancado aquel día.

Cubriendo un sollozo con sus manos dejó que las lágrimas salieran maldiciendo a Emmett por volver a su vida. Tomó la cadena y se metió a su cuarto. Una nota amarilla llamó su atención.

"Ahora sé porque no has leído ninguno de mis mensajes"

Decía con una letra que no había visto en Emmett, tal vez ahora tenía más confianza que antes porque ya no eran los mismos garabatos que antes.

—¿Mensajes?

Volteó a ver al escritorio y vio la computadora que había comprado cuando recién había llegado. Estaba todavía guardada en sus cajas.

_¿Mensajes? _

Mensajes + Computadora = ?

Dejó la cadena y la nota en su cama y se puso a armarla. Fue cuando comenzó a encenderla que comenzó a sentir que sus manos temblaban.

No había revisado su correo en mucho tiempo. De hecho sólo llamaba a su familia y había dejado a sus amigos un poco abandonados.

Conectó su computadora a internet y cuando vio la página principal del correo se fue de espalda, en su bandeja de entrada había más de 1000 mensajes.

Su teléfono sonó y tuvo que contestar porque era su jefa.

—Je suis désolé... je me suis trompé... quelque chose me fait mal... (Lo siento… me sentí mal… algo me hizo daño… )

—Êtes-vous le médecin? (¿Estas en el doctor?)

—Non, je suis à la maison repose un peu... (No, estoy en mi casa descansando un poco…)

—Bon, vous pouvez prendre le reste de l'après-midi... repose. (De acuerdo, puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde… descansa)

—Merci Marie... (Gracias Marie…)

Rose colgó y presionó el botón de la bandeja de entrada para ver de quienes serian.

Algunos eran de sus amigos pero se sorprendió de ver mensajes de Emmett.

Suspiró poniendo una mano en su corazón. Hizo una carpeta para esos mensajes y después de un par de horas se sorprendió de ver 315 mensajes.

El último era de esa misma mañana.

**Para: **Rosalie Hale

**De: **Emmett McCarty

**Asunto: **Adiós

_Siento haber vuelto a aparecer en tu vida así de repente. Sólo quería verte de nuevo, saber que estabas bien, ahora que lo sé puedo seguir en paz, no es que vaya a morir pero han sido muchas las noches en las que me he despertado por el recuerdo de aquel día._

_Nuevamente te pido perdón y no trates de hacerme sentir mejor diciendo que fue tu culpa porque ambos sabemos que no es así…_

_Dejé la cadena porque Didie me dijo que te pertenecía y espera que las uses de vez en cuando._

_Ten una hermosa vida y te deseo éxito._

_Emmett_

Los ojos de Rose dejaron salir las lágrimas que había contenido en todo ese momento. Las limpio con sus manos temblorosas y dio clic en la fleca hacia abajo para seguir leyendo los mensajes.

**Para: **Rosalie Hale.

**De: **Emmett McCarty

**Asunto: **Lo acepto.

_Con este ya son 314 mensajes que te mando, ya no se qué hacer Rose._

_Te juro que he tratado de sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón pero siempre estas presente para mi, si no es en la universidad pensando en que tal vez te veré paseando por los pasillos, es en casa confabulando con mi madre. Qué decir de los sueños, sueño cada noche contigo, con tenerte de nuevo junto a mí, pero el despertar es terrible y recordar todo lo que te hice…_

No termino de leer ese y se salió de la carpeta y busco uno el primero que le había mandado.

**Para: **Rosalie Hale.

**De: **Emmett McCarty

**Asunto: **Soy un idiota y lo admito.

_No tienes idea de cuánto me maldigo por lo que hice ese día. Diecisiete días, los he contado. _

_No sé cómo expresarme, apenas y puedo escribir pero lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije e hice._

_No sabes cuantas veces eh deseado que de alguna manera pueda volver a repetir ese día para evitar que te lastime como lo hice. _

_No sabes cuánto te eh extrañado y cuanto anhelo que estés a mi lado. Tú escancia sigue torturándome cada vez que voy a dormir y en mis sueños sigues presente._

_Sufro cada vez que encuentro alguna de tus cosas en mi casa, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto habías llegado a pertenecer a ella igual que a mí._

_Al menos no sufriste de en balde, las cosas con Didie y Marco se arreglaron. Por ahora estamos conociendo más y Didie me ofreció la casa para que viviera con ellos, no sé qué hacer. De lo que si estoy seguro es que quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo compartiendo este momento._

_Sé que pedir perdón no arregla nada de lo que hice pero te pido perdón aun así esperando que al menos no me guardes tanto rencor y puedas contestarme con el tiempo._

_Espero noticias tuyas…_

_Emmett_

Esta vez Rose dio clic en la flecha para arriba, uno a uno fue leyéndolos y en todos no paraba de pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho y en todos terminaba pidiéndole que le respondiera al menos. En cada uno contaba cómo le había ido en su día a día en la universidad, en su casa y de lo mucho que la extrañaba. Se detuvo en uno que le dio un poco de risa al leer el asunto.

"El idiota más grande del mundo"

Ciertamente eso era cierto y era bueno que lo admitiera pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había salido corriendo sin siquiera esperar a hablar con ella después de leer todos los correos que le había mandado.

Bien, él ya no la molestaría más y ahora ella tenía lo que quería, una vida lejos donde nadie la molestaría.

Tomó sus cosas y salió a dar una vuelta por la torre, siempre que subía al mirador recordaba la belleza de ese lugar y porque estaba ahí.

Lo peor de todo es que todavía seguía amando al idiota más grande del mundo y lo habría perdonado si él se lo hubiera pedido.

_¿Pero él no está aquí o sí?_

Se regañó mentalmente. Por eso estaba con Emile porque con él estaba sacándose a Emmett del corazón. Emile tenía un buen corazón pero había actitudes que le desagradaban a ella, de hecho había estado penando en terminar con él desde hacía unos días pero ahora ya no sabía.

—La vista es hermosa… ahora entiendo porque te gusta este lugar…

Esa voz…

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**quien creen que sea? OMG… **

**Yeah chicas… el próximo capitulo será el último porque no las quiero dejarlas esperando mas…**

**Las quiero felices fiestas!**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorpresa chicas!**

**Lo sé… soy de lo peor… y más me van a odiar pero lean y abajo seguimos… Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**.:.:: Corazón Inalcanzable ::.:.**

**- Capitulo 9 -**

—_La vista es hermosa… ahora entiendo porque te gusta este lugar…_

_Esa voz…_

Rose volteó rápidamente para enfrentarse al dueño de esa voz.

Esa mirada azul en la que se perdía, esa sonrisa traviesa y esos hoyuelos tentadores resultaron poco reconfortantes en su búsqueda de paz. Más bien le removió todo en su corazón. Hacía tiempo que se había olvidado el efecto que tenía sobre ella, pero ahora teniéndolo frente a ella, la hacía sentirse pequeña e indefensa como si de repente le necesitara por algo más que el amor que le tenía.

De repente ella ya no tenía control de su cuerpo, alguna fuerza mística la empujaba hacia él.

— Je t'aime et's il vouz plait pardonnez-moi —dijo Emmett con un perfecto acento francés.

Eso conmovió a Rose, no sabía porque esas palabras pronunciadas por él causaban tanto en ella.

— Je t'aime —le dijo Rose de vuelta y se acercó más al cuerpo de él.

Emmett paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda baja de Rose y con su otra mano apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara para ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

—Esas fueron las únicas palabras que aprendí a pronunciar… —Emmett se acercó a ella rozando su nariz en su mejilla inhalando la dulce fragancia de Rose haciendo que la respiración de ella fallara— pero aprendería el idioma si eso reduce mi condena… perdóname —y finalmente juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Rose tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero finalmente, después de mucho desearlo, ahí lo tenía… al hombre que amaba, a su alma no tan gemela pero la persona que estaba dispuesta a viajar por muchas horas en avión para verla a ella.

Sólo a ella, sólo por ella.

Sus labios se movieron por instinto queriendo cada vez más uno del otro hasta que no tuvieron aliento y tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí… —dijo Rose cuando Emmett recargo su frente en la de ella.

—Yo no puedo creer que casi te perdí… —Emmett la abrazó fuertemente inhalando su dulce aroma sin querer apartarse de ella.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__** &**__TRISTRAN__**&**__HEATH__**&**__DARIUS__**&**__JON__**&**__ZAREK__**&**__WREN__**&**__PEETA__**&**__GALE__**&**__CATO__**oOo**_

**Lo siento… chicas me quedé sin ideas para seguirlo, ahora es turno de decidir ustedes… síganme que quieren leer en esta historia y para antes que se estrene The host ya tendrán el capitulo listo…**

**Por ahora las dejo con un regalo de San Valentin y una ofrenda de paz para ustedes…**

**SUMMARY:**_-TODOS HUMANOS- La vida de Rose había sido decidida siempre por su padre, ahora le decía que tenía que casarse con Royce King II para afirmar la unión de las compañías… ella anhelaba libertad y ahora se casaba… ¿Qué pasara cuando conozca a la persona que estará en el altar?_ RsxEm

** s/9020273/1/Resigned**

**Las veo pronto!**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a-LuCk4RiUs-LiGhtWiS-MeLl4tHoRn3**


End file.
